Seventh Year
by Prof. Cassie
Summary: Harry Potter wakes to find himself different, Draco Malfoy comes into his inheritance. The two boys find themselves stuck at Hogwarts over the summer between their sixth and seventh year. DMHP, HGVK
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I am sorry to say that I have no idea for a title for this fic. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Anyway I don't know how fast these updates will be... I have summer classes that take up a lot of my time, but rest assured I will finished this. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Harry, not Draco... and if I have copied some other author besides J.K. Rowling then I will give credit where credit is due._

_Warnings: This is slash, you know boy meets boy, boy kisses boy, boy loves boy... slash. Oh, and yes there is a Veela Draco in this fic, but it's not the main thing in the fic, I swear. It's rated M, well firstly because i don't really get the rating system and secondly because there will be heavy stuff later in the story And also there is some Hermione bashing, she's a right old bitch in this story._

_Summary: Harry Potter wakes to find himself different, Draco Malfoy comes into his inheritance. The two boys find themselves stuck at Hogwarts over the summer between their sixth and seventh year. DM/HP, HG/VK _

* * *

**Seventh Year**

**Chapter One **

A boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes sat strait up in bed, his breath coming out it harsh gasps. Wildly looking around he shifted till his feet hit his carpeted floor, his hand automatically reaching for his glasses. Something was wrong. Standing he stumbled over to the door. He didn't care if he woke his relatives; he needed to see a mirror.

Stepping into the small bathroom next to Dudley's room, Harry Potter rushed over, nearly tripping over his cousins dirty towels. Once Harry had gotten a good look at him self he promptly let out a large not to mention loud gasp. His black kept short due to necessity (it really was a bit unruly), was now hanging past his shoulders, sort of straight. Now that really was not the main reason why the young man had gasped. His skin had taken on an unnatural glow, he now look positively golden.

But even more bizarre then that, he had grown a few inches. Harry could have sworn under a wizard's oath that he had been only five foot six inches when he had laid in bed that night. But now he had to be at least five foot ten inches.

Raising a shaking hand Harry fumbled with his glasses, trying desperately to clean his them. His hope that he was just seeing things due to dirty glasses or some such were torn apart, he still looked the same. What the hell had happened?

Slumping to the floor (his relatives apparently had not been woken up by him) Harry bent his knees allowing his head to fall down. There had to be some reasoning behind this, people just didn't change like this over night! Normal people did not wake to know something was wrong that something had happened. But then again he had never been considered normal had he?

No, before he had found out that he was in fact a wizard and the Boy-Who-Lived he had been Dudley's freak show of a cousin. The one no one was allowed to talk to without risking damaging of limps by Dudley and his gang. Then finally when he had learned that he was a wizard, that his parents had been too, Harry had thought maybe he could be normal in the new world about to be shown to him.

But no, he had to be a freak there too. And this, this just proved that he could not escape that. He would forever and always be considered a freak. No matter what world he chose to live in.

Feeling despair ripped at his heart, Harry did not hear the front door open. Nor did he hear the slight creak of the stairs as someone came up.

Slamming his hands against the linoleum floor, Harry cringed at the loud SLAP that sounded out. Surly his Aunt and Uncle would have heard that? Slowly standing, slightly unbalanced by the added height Harry cautiously stepped out of the bathroom. No sign of the Dursleys. Thinking that maybe his luck might be lifting, Harry walked back to his room.

Smiling at his own overreaction over a few inches in height and some minor changes. Maybe this happened to other wizard kids as well, he really did not know that much about that kind of stuff. That's why he had Hermione Granger, full of her book knowledge, and Ron Weasley and his pureblood knowledge. Though the Weasleys would be the absolute last family you would think to know all the rules and such of wizarding traditions all six boys and Ginny knew what would be expected of them if they ever felt the need to become apart of the Social elite.

Still not really paying attention to anything around him (Constant Vigilance! Not being paid attention to) Harry stepped back into his room.

"Hullo Harry." Came a silky voice, causing Harry to jump slightly. His hand flying to his back pocket, to find that he did not even have a back pocket, he was still in fact only in his boxers.

Bill Weasley stood staring at him, his long red hair let loose around his shoulders.

"How are ya?" Harry stood gaping at his best friend's brother. What the hell was going on?

"Hi Bill. Er… could you… that is… why are you here?" Harry was painfully aware that his crush on Bill was not yet completely gone. He turned his back on the other man before he could see exactly how much that crush was still with him. Grabbing the cleanest pair of pants that he could find Harry hurriedly pulled them up. Finally, not worry about his bare chest, Harry turned back to Bill.

"Well Harry that really is not something that I can tell you. That is it's not for me to say. I'm sure that once we get you to the Order Headquarters they will explain everything to you. So get to packing you will be leaving this place." Bill grinned widely, in a way that reminded Harry of Ron. Ick… that definitely got rid of one problem.

"Sure thing, but why are you here?" Harry whispered back, not wanting to deal with the Dursleys' in front of Bill.

"There is no need to whisper Harry, I put a sleeping charm on them" his grinned turned mischievous in a way that again reminded just who Bill was related too "I did not want to deal with them. I hope you don't mind." Harry grinned back, feeling much better now that he had someone here to talk with him. Maybe Bill would know what the hell all that was about?

"No, in fact I wish I could have done it." Harry started to gather his things, throwing everything into his trunk.

"Hey Harry, you are of age now, you can do that with magic." Bill waved his own wand at Hedwig's cage, the cage rattled slightly before flying over to the bed.

"Well, you know I thought with all the wards and… I don't really need magic… well I guess I didn't think about it." Harry lowered his head sheepishly. He had just turned 17, just about an hour ago.

"We don't have much time so I say go for the magic. I've got to be somewhere soon and mom will have a fit if I don't bring you over soon." Harry felt his face fall, Bill had to go somewhere? He had been hoping to be around the older man more, not that he expected anything to happen between the two, as far as he knew Bill was a straight as straight could be.

"Yeah sure, where do you have to be?" Harry hopped that his voice did not come across too curious. Bill however did not seem to notice if anything was wrong.

"Oh, nothing much. Fleur expects to see me soon." Bill shrugged. Harry felt disappointment settle deep in his mind, even though he knew it was unreasonable. He knew Bill was straight.

"Oh, well… congrats. I think I've got everything now." Harry looked around the room one last time before turning back to Bill.

"How're we getting to headquarters?" Harry asked, hopping that they could fly. He had not been flying since the end of term. He really missed his Firebolt.

"Portkey. Set to go off… soon actually. So lets get going, ya?" Harry shrugged, casting a spell on his trunk to make it weightless.

Soon Harry felt the familiar pull around his navel. God, he hated this almost as much as the Floo, the wizarding way of traveling through fire.

Finding himself outside of his Godfathers house Harry stiffened. Even though it had been a year sense Sirius had died, Harry still felt it when ever he came to this house.

"Don't worry, you wont be staying here all that long Harry." Harry frowned at Bill. What happened to this is the best place for you Harry, next to your Aunt and Uncle's house? Bill must have seen the question, but he shook his head indicating that he was once again not the one to say.

"All right then Harry?" He nodded, sure he was all right. "Then lets get a move on, I'm bloody well hungry. Haven't eaten in a while." Together the two walked up toward the forbidding house.

As the two stepped into the house, they were bombarded by a throng of red haired Weasleys.

"Harry dear, are you all right?" Molly Weasley, a short but slightly plump women, enclosed Harry in a tight warm hug. Harry had come to think of the women as his surrogate mother. The women acted towards him the way Harry thought a real mother should.

"Mum! Come on he just got here! Leave 'im alone!" Ronald Weasley, or Ron, pushed at his mother trying to free Harry of the hug. Once he was satisfied that Harry would not be smuggled he then did the unexpected. He reached out for a hug too. Now before, when the two young men had met again they had shook hands or perhaps swung an arm around the other. Hugging was not something Harry was used to and Ron had a masculinity crisis. It was not manly to hug.

"Hey Harry. Did the Dursleys treat you bad?" Ron asked as he let go of Harry.

"Naw, they were fine. I mean no worse then the years before." Harry said slightly uncomfortable. He hated to talk about the Dursleys in any topic.

"But no better, I think." Molly said as she looked Harry up and down. "You're too skinny!" she then proceeded to pull Harry to the kitchen.

"Mum! We haven't even said hello!" Fred and George Weasley said together, their identical voices ringing out loudly through out the hall way. Harry winced, waiting for the portrait of Sirius' mother to start screaming. But it never came, Turing to Ron Harry raised his eyebrows. Ron shrugged.

"Hi Harry." He turned to see the only girl Weasley sibling standing next to him. She smiled and Harry had a hard time connecting that this was the girl that had sent him that valentine,

She stood tall and straight, she was not affected by whatever gene her mother had. Her long red hair coming down her back in waves, accentuating her curvy body. Now Harry was not one for girls but he thought that maybe he could have made an exception for this one. Smiling she pulled him into a hug, the Weasleys (with the normal exception of Ron and Percy) were a loving family who showed each other quite a bit.

"Hello, Ginny. How are you?" She laughed, a deep and throaty laugh that sounded out through the hall way. She really had grown up.

"I'm fine." Her eyes sparkled and Harry wondered what she was so happy about, something was up with her. But before he could comment Fred and George grabbed him by his shoulders and steered him toward the kitchen. The rest of the Weasleys followed at a more sedate pace.

"Harry, we talked about it." Fred said glancing at George.

"And we want you to be a partner with us." George finished.

"Why?" Harry asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Well… you helped us start up. And you are a son of one of the Marauders and a godchild to another."

"We're sure that you could help us." Harry stared.

"But if you don't want to…"

"Or if you want to be a silent partner or something…"

"That's okay." Fred finished.

"Sure… I'd like that. I'll be a silent partner though at least until this year is over." The twins grinned.

Everyone sat down for tea and cookies. Talking about their summers so far and the Quidditch World Cup about to take place.

"Krum's still the only good player Bulgaria's got! England's got a good chance of winning." Charlie said to Fred.

"Yeah… but its Krum." Fred argued.

"Don't you remember the Cup two years ago?" Charlie said his voice starting to sound irritated.

"Yeah, but now that we know Krum, we've got to route for him." Fred said.

"Oh, I forgot. Him and Hermione right? Those two seems so…"

"Nauseating?" Fred finished his older brother's sentence.

"That's not what I was going to say." But Harry could see the tell tale blush on the tips of his ears.

"Sure…" Fred said in a sing-song voice.

Ginny and Bill sat further down the table, their heads together as they quietly talked about Bill and Fleur. Harry could here them due to his unusually sensitive hearing.

"Are you guys going to…" she waved her hand and rasied her eye brows, "Really?" her voice betrayed her age.

"Yeah, I think so. After the meeting tonight I'll go over there and ask her." Bill smiled proudly.

"Wow… I hope she goes for it." Ginny smiled stars in her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley stood and started to clear off the table, her wand moving furiously.

"Time for bed, you two" she pointed at Ron and Harry "have got a big day tomorrow. Ginny up you go too." A few grumbles and moans rang out threw the hall but Ron, Ginny and Harry trudged up the stairs. The rest stood around the table. Ginny after they passed the first door waved a cheery goodnight, before she slipped into her room. Harry watched her go with a small amount of interest; something was definitely up with her. Harry took the lead, knowing exactly where his room would be.

"Harry, you would think that being of age would be reason enough for us to be a part of their meeting." Ron grumbled.

"The day the Order decides to let seventeen year olds, who can't even brew a third year potion correctly in, I will leave." Severus Snape, Harry's most hated Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood glaring at him. Harry was happy to note that he stood only slightly below the Potions Master.

"Prof. Snape." Harry nodded his head, really not wanting to get into a fight with the man.

"Mr. Potter. How nice to see you." Snape said in a strained voice. Harry glanced at Ron for an answer but he looked just as shocked Harry.

"Ah… Severus, Harry I see that you two are getting along." The reason for Snape's sudden attempt at being nice came in the form of Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir." Harry said obediently. Snape sneered.

"I trust that you trip over here went well." Dumbledore asked, peering at Harry intensely.

"Bill collected me just fine, Headmaster." Harry said.

"Excellent, I would like to talk to you tomorrow evening." Harry nodded again.

"Good, good. Now I believe the two of you should be getting on to bed." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

"Yes, sir." Ron said as he led Harry away, his legs moving quite rapidly.

"Ron! Come one why are we in such a rush?" Normally Harry would have been the one to try and hurry Ron up.

"We need to talk. Something has… happened that I could not tell you about before." Ron said glancing over his shoulders and around the corner, he looked about as paranoid as Mad-Eye Moody.

"Actually, Ron I have some questions for you too." Harry thought about his sudden height gain.

"Sure, sure" he said shutting the door behind him, "Let me just tell you something about ol' greasy git Snape. He was caught by You-Know-Who… just a few days ago. Apparently he had been sent on a mission to… you know…" he waved his arms around gesturing wildly "well he was sent to do some bad things to a few muggle girls. Anyway he ended up letting them go and ol' Lucius Malfoy caught him at it! Malfoy turns him over, git doesn't even help his friend out, and You-Know-Who tortures him a bit before letting him go to be a "play thing" for the other Death Eaters. He escaped, don't know how but he did. So he moved over hear and has been all moody and angry, worse then normal I mean." Ron stopped to take a breath, wanting Harry to know everything that had happen over the past summer. He did not want a repeat of their fifth year.

"So, I reckon that he will be staying here for a while. Mums been acting all weird around him. All nice and sweet, it really pisses him off." Harry stared at the Posters on Ron's wall. The brightly orange colored players waved and smiled at him, one he swear even winked.

"Well… er… so what else has happened?" Harry had no other reply to Ron, Snape being hurt was not something that he had ever dealt with and he did not think that he wanted to start now. He could not do anything about it anyway. The man would never except it anyway.

"Hermione and Krum have been getting really chummy, Gin and I went over to her house early in the summer and he was there. They were holding hands and smiling all the time." Ron blushed a bit, his eyes averted to the floor.

"What? Did something else happen with Hermione?" Harry asked knowing that something else had.

"Well… er… Hermione's acting a bit odd." Was all the red- head would say, Harry did not push him, Ron would tell him eventually.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Ron focused his attention on Harry, hands on either side of him almost as if he were bracing himself.

"oh… well nothing really." Harry looked away.

"Come on, it must be something!" Ron said.

"Well I was wondering is, wizards… that is do they a hit puberty?" Harry asked his cheeks blushing profoundly.

"Ahh... well I think we hit all the normal stuff, why?" Ron asked on the break of laughing.

"Oh, well I just grew a lot this summer you know?" Ron nodded, a large yawn escaping his mouth.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, but you could ask Bill or Charlie. They would be sure to help you." Ron said.

Some how he could not see himself asking the eldest Weasley brothers for advice on that particular subject. Ron did say that he had nothing to worry about… so why worry?

"Well I'm tired, and mum's been going on about what an important day tomorrow is. It's probably just Bill telling the family about him and Fleur. Those two have been dating for about a year now," Ron made a slight gagging noise "Mum and Dad will be so proud." Harry laughed, trying not to show his jealousy over Fleur and Bill.

"So, where's my bed?" Harry could not find another bed in the brightly colored room.

"Just through that door, Mum and Dad changed it a bit so that we could all have our own." Ron nodded then proceeded to undress, getting ready for bed. Harry used to the sight of a half naked Ron just shrugged and walked toward the door.

Inside he found a beautiful room done in black and green, Slytherin colors but he bet Mrs. Weasley thought the green would look good with his eyes. She was always doing something like that. He smiled slightly, the room really was great. Rather larger then he would have thought, it was almost Ron's room and half more. He wondered why they would make his bigger, but then it was not to be permanent anyway. According to Bill, where he was going he still did not know maybe Dumbledore would tell him tomorrow.

Harry shrugged out of his clothes, he was kind of tied. Tomorrow he would deal with his added height (his clothes still fit so there was no worry of having to get new), the new residence that was surely to take place soon, and his attraction to Bill Weasley. He fell asleep dreaming not of Bill but of another….

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi! I would like a beta if anyone feels up to the job, just email me or leave a message in a review, thanks._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Harry, not Draco... and if I have copied some other author besides J.K. Rowling then I will give credit where credit is due._

_Warnings: This is slash, you know boy meets boy, boy kisses boy, boy loves boy... slash. Oh, and yes there is a Veela Draco in this fic, but it's not the main thing in the fic, I swear. It's rated M, well firstly because i don't really get the rating system and secondly because there will be heavy stuff later in the story And also there is some Hermione bashing, she's a right old bitch in this story._

_Summary: Harry Potter wakes to find himself different, Draco Malfoy comes into his inheritance. The two boys find themselves stuck at Hogwarts over the summer between their sixth and seventh year. DM/HP, HG/VK _

Chapter 2

In the large manor appropriately named Malfoy Manor, a boy with silky white blond hair and silver eyes thrashed upon his bed. The white cotton sheets bunched in his fists the boy moaned in pure pain. His mind was blank from all thoughts except the pain that was cursing through his body.

His father Lucius Malfoy stood next to his bed, his eyes the same shade as his son's trained on the bed. The head of the Malfoy clan had bought his way out of the Wizarding Prison Azkaban with a few hundred Galleons. He knew that he would be needed when his son's Veela instincts took over his body. He had not gone through this; Narcissa was the part Veela in the family. Not that he had known that when the two had met, no she had not told him of her submissive stature of Veela till they were married and he could not do anything to stop it.

It's not that he did not like her, before she showed her true feelings for him, its just that he knew that he could never be her mate. He was forever and always in love with someone else. He had started his doomed affair with the younger man years before he had been forced by his pureblood family to marry her. He knew that he could never forget that man and he still had not.

She had married him for his power and his money. Not that the Black family was lacking in anything of fortune but she had craved more then what her sisters had gotten, she wanted the Malfoy name. Even her own instincts at saving herself for her mate to arrive had not diminished that thought.

But now Draco, his only child and the only thing good that had came out of his failure of a marriage was almost mad with the pain caused by the change and he knew no way to stop it or help. He felt completely powerless and insignificant, never had that feeling graced Lucius' mind.

"Father… dad… stop it… please." Draco pleaded over and over, his voice starting to get scratchy. Tears of pain rolled freely down the pale white skin, glistening.

Finally unable to stop himself he called the only person who could help, even though it pained him to admit it. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder he threw it in the fire calling out "Narcissa Black Malfoy!" in a slightly strangled voice.

Immediately he was rewarded with the sight of an annoyed pale blond woman with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"What the hell do you want?" she sneered, "As you should know I am busy today."

"Ah… yes the annual I-Want-To-Forget that I even have a son party. Well sorry to bother you, but you do have a son and he needs you." He peered at her, hoping that some maternal instinct would rush forth, "his change is happening." Understanding flared in her blue eyes, but then satisfaction took over.

"Good, the little tyke should be having fun." She glared at Lucius. "Don't bother me again with such trivial thoughts."

"Narcissa! He is your son, you have to help him!" Rage settled deep in his soul, briefly reminding Narcissa of the other reason she choose to get her parents to marry her to Lucius Malfoy. She shrugged it off, that man was long gone and in his place a man that she no longer wanted to be associated with.

"No." she said firmly, "Now leave, I have guest to attend too." she saw the look of rage intensify again. "For Merlin's sake the boy will be fine. Just a bit of pain and then he will be all well and bloody good again.

With that Lucius left, not wanting to see the bitch any longer. Returning to his son's side, Lucius ran a pale hand down his son's check. The boy thrashed all the harder.

"Dad, I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Draco's eyes closed, sweat poured down his face, soaking the front of his T-Shirt.

"Don't worry… you'll be fine. Just a little longer."

Point Of View Change

"Harry, Harry dear its time to wake up." Harry felt warm hands push against his shoulders. He thrust his face further into the pillow, not wanting to wake.

"Harry." The voice sounded urgent, if slightly annoyed. Harry rolled over and opened his eyes slightly. Flaming red hair, with only a few strands of grey greeted him. He groaned again and tried to fall back into the wonders of Dream Land. Molly Weasley humped angrily and pulled the blanket from the black haired boy.

"Harry! You must get up or you'll be late!" She pushed him slightly, this time Harry sat forward. Rubbing his eyes he looked around the blurry room, he could tell from the window it was too early to be up. Swinging his legs over the bed he let his feet dangle a bit before standing up. From the other room Harry could here, Mrs. Weasley's voice start to rise.

"Ronald Weasley! Get up!" Harry heard a loud thump followed by an even louder "Bloody Hell!" then what sounded like a slap.

A knock sounded at his door, taking his attention to the now arguing mother and son. He opened the door cautiously, knowing that the Weasley twins might have made him their silent partner but they would still more then likely play pranks on him. Instead he found Ginny Weasley standing at the door, still dressed in her pajamas. She smiled at him, if a bit sleepily.

"Hullo Harry." Her brown eyes studied him for a minute before she walked into the room. "I have something that I wanted to ask you about." She walked over to the door adjoining Ron and Harry's room and closed it quietly, Harry just caught a glimpse of Ron being held by the ear before it closed.

"So, first off, did you sleep well?" Ginny sat on one of the chairs next to the fireplace.

"Yeah, fine. Better then a expected actually." Harry said as he sat down, wondering what she could possibly want to ask him.

"Well, I have a quick question for you first. Are… are you interested in Bill?" Harry had not been expecting this at all, he stares shocked for a moment with his mouth hanging open before he could bring himself to reply. How could she have known? Had he been that obvious?

"Er… well… I guess." He felt that he should be honest with the girl.

"Oh so you do like guys then?" Ginny did not seem altogether that surprised. In fact she looked kind of happy about it all.

"Yeah… but could not you know tell anyone yet? I wasn't going to tell anyone till… well I had not thought that far ahead." He blushed slightly before he turned back to her.

"No problem Harry, I would never tell unless you wanted me to. You're secret is safe with me. But I wanted to ask what you thought of the Slytherins?" She leaned forward her elbows resting on her knees, intent on his answer.

"Well… in what sense do you mean? Personality? Body? Ability? What?" Harry could not fathom what this could possibly be about; Ginny had never showed a particular interest in Slytherins before.

"Well... ability what do you mean by that?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I mean magically, stop reminding me that you are related to Ron." Harry said playfully.

"Then body first, and just the seventh years." Ginny lowered her eyes once she finished.

"Er… just the guys then? Well Malfoy's got a great body, I've… ah seen him before. He looks… well perfect. Zabini, I don't know never seen him, but he is tall." Harry shrugged, still not sure why the girl had brought this to him and not, say another female. Maybe he should get her to talk to Hermione; then again Harry could not see the bushy haired girl gossiping about boys and the like with Ginny. "I don't really know any others, as you can see I'm not even bothering to include Crabbe and Goyle."

"Oh, well personality?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy's a git, though I guess he has toned downed since my fifth year. Zabini is… I actually have nothing bad to say about him. Nothing good though either. Magically both are rather good." Ginny nodded, she was about to say something again when Mrs. Weasley burst in the door. She looked momentarily surprised by Ginny's appearance in the room, but soon a large smiled fitted her face. She looked like Christmas and her birthday had just come.

"Ginny, dear. What are you two doing?" she asked her voice taking on a motherly hint.

"I was just asking Harry a question about his sixth year. Curriculum and all that." Ginny lied easily.

"Oh?" she smiled "Is that all?" Lowering her face to hide her grin Mrs. Weasley handed Harry a sheet of parchment.

_August 2005 _

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that your Apparation test is scheduled for today at half past eight. You will be required to Apperate from a designated place to another in the time allowed. Report to the Ministry of Magic, Level seven Apparation Test Center, please allow thirty minutes of free time for study and waiting. Anyone that is late will not be allowed to take their test until at least one year latter. _

_Thank you for your time, _

_We hope to see you (ON TIME), _

_Margaret Kelly Head of Apparation Tests _

Harry looked up, looked back down and read the letter again.

"Yes, Harry it's true. You and Ron have your tests today!" Mrs. Weasley said as she enthusiastically waved her arms.

"Yeah, mate we get to take our tests today." Ron said as he walked through the door, his face a bit red presumably from the argument with his mother.

Ginny stuck out her tongue. She would not be able to get hers for another year.

HPHPHP

"Ministry of Magic level seven." Harry and the others stepped off the lift. They had after much celebration on Ron and Harry's part finally made it to the office. Just in time too for the thirty minute study period.

"Ahh… Mr. Potter, here you go" the witch at the counter handed him a small book "just study this a bit and you should be fine." She giggled slightly before handing Ron the same book, with a bit more professional airs. She seemed to be affected by the "Harry Potter Syndrome" as Ron had named it.

"Sure thing, thanks." Harry said as the two left. Harry and Ron sat in a comfortable silence as they read the manuals for Apparation Most of it they all ready knew, a whole class being devoted to Apparition in the last term of sixth year.

Harry looked up just as Hermione Granger stepped into the room. Her bushy hair some what more tame then the last time Harry had seen her.

"Hermione, I'm so glad to see you." Harry stood, momentarily forgetting that this was his time to study. He extended his arms out to the girl.

"Harry. How good to see you." Hermione's lip was slightly upturned as if she had just smelt something unpleasant. Her eyes glowered at him. Harry lowered his eyes.

"Er… Ron's over there. I mean I know you guys saw each other earlier, but…." Harry shrugged, a grin on his face. He looked over her shoulder.

"Where's your mum and dad? Did they come?" The Grangers had always been nice to him, he wanted to say hello.

"Oh no, Victor took me. " She turned, her eyes searching for the older boy, spotting him she waved him over.

"Hello, Harry." Krum's gruff voice seemed slightly cold.

"Hey, how have you been?" Harry asked slightly bewildered. He caught Ron's attention over their shoulders.

"I have been fine. It vas a great year." Krum nodded his head.

"Granger" came Ron's voice, "Krum." Each in turn gave him a slight nod. It seemed as if Ron's hero worship of the Quidditch player was finally over.

"Harry, come on Dean and Seamus just got here they want to talk to you." Harry allowed himself to be lead away, still confused at the frown that Hermione had given him.

"What's up with them?" Harry asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Nothing." Harry grabbed Ron's arm forcing him to stop.

"I'm not stupid, contrary to popular belief."

"I've never said you were stupid."

"Stop trying to change the subject. What's up with them?" Harry wanted to know why one of his best friends was suddenly cold and unresponsive.

"Listen if you really want to know we can talk about it latter. You don't need this with everything else adding to you worries. We have to pass our test remember?" Ron nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

"Fine, but I want your promise that you will tell me tonight?" Ron looked him in the eye, Harry could tell that he did not want to talk about it ever.

"If we can I promise to talk about it tonight, okay? Good then lets go over there" he pointed at Dean and Seamus "Dean was just telling us about this crazy celebrity in America."

"Harry James Potter! Harry Potter!" the witch at the counter yelled his name. It was time for his Apparation test. With a wave of his hand he stepped into the mahogany doors leading to his first real step at being an adult.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello, how are you guys? I know that some people are reading this even though they don't review much. I don't mind, I love to write with or without recognition. SO I still have a few problems with the title, but if I keep going I might not ever change it. So help me please! What do you think about a dark harry? _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Harry, not Draco... and if I have copied some other author besides J.K. Rowling then I will give credit where credit is due._

_Warnings: This is slash, you know boy meets boy, boy kisses boy, boy loves boy... slash. Oh, and yes there is a Veela Draco in this fic, but it's not the main thing in the fic, I swear. It's rated M, well firstly because i don't really get the rating system and secondly because there will be heavy stuff later in the story And also there is some Hermione bashing, she's a right old bitch in this story._

_Summary: Harry Potter wakes to find himself different, Draco Malfoy comes into his inheritance. The two boys find themselves stuck at Hogwarts over the summer between their sixth and seventh year. DM/HP, HG/VK _

_Oh everyone say thanks to my wonderful beta, he really helped me out with the chapter. It's so much better now! Satyr-oh! You rock!_

_Here you go another chapter. I'm not sure how often I will update, chapter four is almost written. _

_Oh, I re-beta'd this chapter, I'm going to get to the others soon too. Everyone say thanks to my other beta whom i can't think of her name right now... sorry. _

Chapter 3

"Harry? Harry, how'd it go?" Ron asked, his voice slightly apprehensive. Harry had just walked out of the test area, his expression that of nothingness.

"Hey Ron." He said, still betraying nothing of his thoughts. Ron paled.

"What? Did you fail?" red was slowly creeping to the tops of his ears. Harry smiled, unable to keep up the charade.

"I passed!" Ron jumped with excitement.

"Where do you want to go first? Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, let's just go tell mum and we'll apperate over there." Ron tugged on his arm, as he rushed over to his mother, not able to control his excitement.

"Mum! We passed! May we go to Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Weasley beamed with pride before she answered sternly.

"I know that you are excited and want to celebrate but we have to go home first. I can't have you two running around Diagon Alley without some supervision." She nodded her head and walked over to the apparation site, where they could leave. Just as Harry started to follow, a voice called out to him.

"Harry?" Ron paused, disbelief on his face. Hermione was smiling and waiting for answer.

"Harry, I'm sorry for how I acted with you," she looked distastefully at Ron before she continued, "I realized that you might not have been informed about why I can't stomach to be around certain people." Harry only nodded his head, not knowing where the riff between Ron and her had started.

"You don't need to tell him anything. I'm going to tonight." Ron said slightly panicked. He frantically tried to push Harry away, but Hermione smiled nastily and spoke again.

"Ron's gay." She said this as if Harry would immediately jump to her aid and glare at Ron. Ron's shoulders slumped, his face turned down.

"Ms. Granger! How despicable of you? How could you say such a thing? That's why the two of you have been fighting? Because Ron's gay, I thought you have more sense then that" Mrs. Weasley said in a huff. She glared angrily at Hermione.

Harry only started to laugh, causing the group of frantically studying teenagers to stop and glare at his disruption.

"That's why you're pissed at him?" Harry asked laughter just under the surface.

"He is a disgusting person who will surely go to hell. Two men together are just not natural." She said, her voice rising with anger.

"Hey Ron, how would you like a friend with you in Hell?" Harry asked, smiling. "I'm gay too." Hermione's mouth opened in shock.

"What? The both of you, are you a couple too?" Harry looked Ron over with a critical eye Ron did the same thing.

"Nah, he's not my type." Harry said, "Besides, you're my brother right Ron?" Ron nodded his head vigorously.

"Good, now that we have that settled, we need to be heading home dears." Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled the two along, ignoring the bushy haired girl.

She smiled at them, her motherly pride showing.

"Now, remember we are going straight home, to the living room, understand?" the two boy's nodded their heads, grins on their faces.

"Let's go then." With that a loud CRACK sounded as she disappeared, Ron and Harry looked at each other before apperating after her. Harry felt the strangeness of being weightless before he was back to normal and looking at seven Weasley's. They cheered as Ron and Harry appeared.

"Good job there little brother." Charlie said as he patted Ron and Harry on the back.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now?" Ron asked, almost whining at his mother.

"Well…" she still looked uncertain.

"Don't worry mum, I'll go with them." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I'll go too." Bill smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"We'll go too!" Fred and George said.

"What about me? I want to go too." Ginny said with a pout. Bill put an arm around her, smiling.

"I'll Floo with her, don't worry mum." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her children; though they fought constantly they still stuck up for each other.

"All right, but I want you all back for dinner." She turned and headed out toward the kitchen. already planning the celebration feast for Ron and Harry.

"Okay, well Ginny shall we?" Bill held out his arm to Ginny, "We'll meet you at Gringotts, ya?" Bill said to Charlie. Charlie nodded his head.

"Hey, you lot. Let's go before the crowds get too heavy." Charlie said, motioning everyone together.

"Let's go then." Fred said impatiently. With that the five men apperated to Diagon Alley.

Draco Malfoy walked calmly through Gringotts; this was the first time he had been out of the house since his change. He could feel the stares on him, surrounding him, glaring at him. He held his head high, his pointed chin sticking out. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's did not show any emotion. He would not give them any satisfaction to know that he was bothered by their angry stares. He knew that the people staring at him were angry that his father had gotten out of Azkaban alive.

Lucius was at his side, his cane hitting the floor with angry thuds. The older man did not show any emotion to the people, he was a Malfoy through and through, and Draco wished that he could show that kind of calm.

"Father, why are we here anyway? I know that you have enough gold in your pocket to feed the entire populace of Hogwarts for a year." Draco asked, his voice low. Lucius glanced at his son before he spoke.

"I have some business to take care of. Your mother" he spat out the word "has decided that she would like more money in her allowance." Draco nodded, that sounded reasonable enough. His mother was always trying to get more gold out of his father. The woman had only one passion in her life, shopping. Merlin forbid she get a job on her own that would take time out of her busy schedule.

"Mr. Malfoy. How may I help you?" the goblin said a sneer on his wrinkly face.

"Yes, I would like to talk with Jonathan Zabini." Draco knew that he was one of the only wizard employees in Gringotts. His father and Jonathan had been friends for some time now; they always went to him when they had business in Gringotts. The goblin looked only slightly annoyed now, he nodded his head and pressed a long finger to a dial.

"Mr. Zabini, you have a visitor." There was a slight pause then a deep male voice sounded out.

"Who? I don't have much time right now." Draco could hear the rustle of papers.

"A Mr. Malfoy." The goblin glared at said person, obviously not liking to talk to Mr. Zabini.

"Oh? Really, well bring him in. Hurry." A loud click echoed in the hallway, a large mahogany door opened.

"Right through there, sirs." The goblin waved his hands.

"Right then, lets go Draco." Lucius said as he walked toward the door.

"Father?" Lucius turned, "Do you need me for this?" Draco kept his voice soft, not wanting anyone to hear him.

"No, I don't suppose I do." Lucius said with a smile.

"Good, then I think I will head over to the Quidditch Supply Store. If you don't mind that is." Draco pleaded silently. Lucius looked him over, his eyes scanning the people about the room before he replied.

"I would love to let you go on alone, but with your new… abilities… I don't know if that is such a good idea." Draco winced; he knew that his father was thinking about his new Veela powers. All ready he had unwillingly released his pheromones on a maid in the manor, one of the only humans, so that she went mad trying to please him, trying to be with him. Lucius had been forced to fire and send the woman on her way.

"Father, you won't be long right? I just want to buy a few things for my broom. Please?" the last word was said in a whisper, Malfoy's did not say please and they did not beg. Lucius looked him over once again before nodding his head in agreement.

"Go on ahead. I won't be that long. Stay near the Quidditch store." With that the blond haired entered the large doors, leaving his son standing in the middle of Gringotts, a large smile on his face. Wiping the emotions off his face he left the bank, heading toward the Quidditch store.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you?" the storeowner rushed to his side. Draco nodded his head but said nothing, too intent on the new Goldstar 4000 that stood on display.

"Ah, yes that is the absolute best broom on the market today. Only about ten in the world, they're not going to be making any more too. Very rare." The storeowner smiled, noticing the look of lust on the young Malfoy's rather magnificent face. A weird feeling began to spread in his belly, moving downward… the storeowner blushed and decided that he needed to leave. Draco only glanced at the man before returning to gaze at the new broom.

It was beautiful, long and sleek with perfectly straight bristles at the end. He needed this broom; his Nimbus 2001 was still in good condition, but this... this was even better then Potter's Firebolt.

"Where to next?" Ron said as the group left Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry had bought a few new robes, his old much too small for him. Ginny grinned at him; he had bought her a new dress robe too. Ron had refused, though Harry could see him eyeing the dress robe in Ginny's hands jealously.

They had left Bill to find Fleur, Charlie had run off to the bank for a minute and Fred and George were checking up at their new store located next to the Quidditch shop.

"We've got to wait for Charlie, he'll go ballistic if we don't." the three headed over to a large bench to wait for the second eldest Weasley. Soon the talk between the three headed toward the ex-member of the Golden Trio.

"I just don't understand how could she think that way?" Ron asked for the thousandth time. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked to Harry. Harry sighed.

"Ron, she is muggle-born. Muggles don't feel the same about same-sex couples as we do. My relatives are always complaining about anyone who looks remotely like they could be gay." Harry said.

"But same-sex couples are common in wizards, as long as we create heirs and the like we can be with whomever we please. Charlie's gay, he told me about some friends of his who had a kid recently, they were both guys, the one guy just took a few potions and puff, a baby appeared a few months later." Ron said excitedly.

"I highly doubt it was "puff" there's a baby!" Ginny said.

"Well, anyway I never thought Hermione would have a problem with it. She always has been so understanding of everything else. When I told her I thought she might be a little bit upset but never like this." Ron's voice held a note of sadness.

"Yeah, I always thought you two would end up together." Harry could remember all the fights Ron and Hermione had shared, all the tension between the two.

"I think she did too, that might be part of the problem." Ginny said

"Hey, guys what's got you all upset?" Charlie said as he walked up behind them, a bag of gold dangling from his wrist. Ginny looked up, a smile on her face.

"Nothing, just Hermione." Ron scowled.

"Oh, her. Well I say fuck her. If she can't accept us for who we are we don't need her." Charlie said, his voice and eyes hard. Harry looked up.

"Yeah, if she can't get over who we choose to love, then who needs her?" Charlie's mouth dropped open.

"Are you gay?" he asked.

"I thought you knew that," was all Harry said.

"Hey, guys as touching as this is lets go, people are starting to stare." She was right, there were a few people stopping to stare at the Boy-Who-Lived and the Weasleys.

As they stepped into the Quidditch Supply shop Harry's eyes automatically went to the newest broom. The Goldstar. This was a broom that he wanted, but he could never give up his Firebolt. Sirius had given him that. His mind clouding with the images of his lost godfather, he did not notice the other boy whose attention was focused solely on the broom.

Ron, Ginny and Charlie had all went to the back of the store. Charlie wanted to buy a new broom, but he could only afford the older versions.

"Wow, it's even better then the Firebolt." Harry said aloud not expecting a response.

"I wish my father would let me have one." Harry quickly looked to his left, there stood Draco Malfoy. His school enemy, the boy that created such havoc in his school life. The boy's pointed face was still looking toward the broom, unaware it seemed that his enemy stood only a few inches away. Harry jumped back, not wanting to get too close to the blond.

"Malfoy?" Malfoy's eyes shot to Harry's. The boy paled considerably. A peculiar expression crossed his face, a mixture of loathing and pleasure.

"Potter." Funny, Harry had never heard his name spoken in such a way. Malfoy looked so utterly confused along with that peculiar expression.

"Daddy finally got out of jail?" Harry said, letting just a hint of anger in his voice. This was the son of the man who had been a part of Sirius' death.

"I… I…. well…" Harry had never seen the blond boy so flustered, or at a loss of words before. Words simply seemed unable to come out of the boy's mouth.

"Harry? What's this ferret face doing?" Ron asked, as the three siblings walked up. A long broom held in the hands of Charlie.

"Oh, hi Draco." Ginny said in a soft voice. All four men turned to her, Ron and Harry astonished, Charlie grinned while Malfoy looked slightly annoyed.

"Ginny." Malfoy said with a slight nod in her direction.

"Why the fuck are you talking to my sister?" Ron's ears were beet red, along with the rest of his face.

"That Weasel is something you need to ask her." Draco sneered at Ron, gaining his ability to speak once again. He glared at Harry before sweeping out of the store. As he passed Ginny Harry saw a bit of parchment being slipped into her pocket.

After he was gone the foursome looked around, Ron tried unsuccessfully to get Ginny to talk but she kept her mouth shut not saying a word and glaring menacingly at Charlie who laughed with glee every few minutes.

Draco left the store as fast as his legs could take him. He needed to get away from that sweet smell; he needed to find his father. He stopped as he saw the white blond hair of his father walking through the crowds his cane hitting the stone floor with loud thuds.

"Father!" he called out, before his years of manners forced him to retreat back to his emotionless state in public. Lucius walked more quickly a frown marring his features.

"Draco, what happened?" His father obviously thought Draco had lost control of his powers. Draco sneered, reveling just how upset he was over his news.

"I found him, sir."

"Who?" Lucius said already knowing the answer. Draco only looked up at him, his eyes pleading for something that Lucius could not provide. He looked up to see a gang of Weasley's and a young Mr. Potter walk out of the store. He felt his stomach drop.

"Surely it's not one of the Weasley's? Is it?" Draco shook his head.

"Potter?" but already Lucius was planning a way to get Potter and his son together.

"Yes." Draco said his eyes downcast, but Lucius could see his son's flaring nostrils. The part Veela was trying to continue smelling his mate, Harry Potter.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Harry, not Draco... and if I have copied some other author besides J.K. Rowling then I will give credit where credit is due._

_Warnings: This is slash, you know boy meets boy, boy kisses boy, boy loves boy... slash. Oh, and yes there is a Veela Draco in this fic, but it's not the main thing in the fic, I swear. It's rated M, well firstly because I don't really get the rating system and secondly because there will be heavy stuff later in the story and also there is some Hermione bashing, she's a right old bitch in this story._

_Summary: Harry Potter wakes to find himself different, Draco Malfoy comes into his inheritance. The two boys find themselves stuck at Hogwarts over the summer between their sixth and seventh year. DM/HP, HG/VK _

_A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really love it. I will be updating this story every Wednesday; I live in Hawaii so my timing is a bit off from everyone else so… yeah. Anyway thanks to my two wonderful betas_ _Satyr-oh and Atiya! Thanks a bunch! Oh and to answer some of your questions, i don't like Dumbledore but i have yet to decide if i want to make him an ass. _

_Oh just a warning, the format might be a bit screwy… sorry. _

Chapter 4

The weightlessness that came with apperating made Harry's head spin  
for a moment or two. He bent his head down, his hands at his sides;  
he had too much muggle beer at that last pub. They had, after much  
fun in Diagon Alley decided to check out Muggle London. Fred and  
George had, after Sending Ginny on her way back to Headquarters and a  
bit of arguing with Charlie, bought Harry and Ron some alcohol. Even  
just the little bit of alcohol had drastically affected Harry and he  
found himself snaking a hand up Fred's thigh, something he  
thought he would never do if he were sober. Luckily, Fred had just  
laughed it off, made a few jokes and told the pub about his and  
Harry's doomed relationship. Harry did not like Fred that way, nor  
any of the Weasley's except maybe Bill.

No matter, a quick hangover charm had fixed him right up, though he  
still had a bit of a headache. A side effect that could have been  
eliminated, but some person years before had thought the headache  
would help a wizard remember not to drink. Ron leaned on his side  
heavily, obviously experiencing the problem as Harry. Ginny came  
out of the door on their left a small smile on her face.

"Mum will freak if she finds out" She said calmly as Harry and Ron  
shared a grimace.

"Find out what?" Fred asked as he hoisted an almost sleeping George  
up.

"Anyway, you know what" she turned to Harry "Professors Dumbledore  
and Snape want to talk to you and they said it was urgent," She  
shrugged her shoulders, saying that she had no idea what they wanted  
before she walked over to help Fred.

"Okay, see you later then guys" Harry said as his thoughts turned  
toward what Dumbledore and Snape could want with him. Snape had  
more then likely found a new reason why Harry could not continue at  
Hogwarts as he reached the door he heard a loud shout.

"I will not have it I don't want that brat hanging around me while I  
try to do research!" Snape's voice was unmistakable. Harry knocked  
on the door, letting it open slightly.

"Come on in Harry" The headmaster said. His blue eyes twinkled with  
mirth behind his half-moon spectacles and Severus Snape sneered at  
him from his position next to the window.

"Hello Professor, Ginny said you wanted to talk to me?" he asked  
and Snape's sneer turned almost lethal.

"What we wanted to talk to you about is a matter of great  
importance." Dumbledore said, his voice rising in a dramatic way  
that reminded Harry of Trelawney, his Divination Professor at  
Hogwarts, and a known fake. Snape thinking about the same thing as  
Harry rolled his eyes and darkened his sneer. Harry could feel the  
laughter inside him about to bubble through. He hated it when  
Dumbledore acted like this.  
Harry made his expression as serious as he could, under the  
circumstances. He nodded his head gravely.

"What is it, sir?" he asked.

"Harry, I need you to return to Hogwarts for additional training and  
safe keeping." Harry's jaw felt like it dropped, he really could not  
tell the surprise too great for Harry. They wanted him to go to  
Hogwarts over the summer.

"What? Why?" Harry asked while he glanced at Snape, seeing his  
expression of hatred, helped Harry's thoughts that the world had  
ended stop. If the world were about to end Snape would be on bended  
knee proposing to Harry. Confession his greatest love of the young  
Potter. The thought made Harry want to gag.

"Hogwarts would be the best place for you… away from distractions  
and problems." Harry could almost see the inner cogs working  
furiously in Dumbledore's mind, the only problem is that Harry  
thought they might not be up to par. He must be off his rocker.

"But there are many fully trained wizards and witches running around  
here, I am sure that I can handle myself and if not then someone  
would be able to help me." He could feel his hackles raise, knowing  
that he had to keep his temper at bay. Bad things happened when he  
did not.

"Harry, you must understand that there are some things that are out  
of my control and you will have to go to Hogwarts where I can be  
assured of your safety," Dumbledore said with the air of a parent  
reprimanding his child.

"What the bloody-"Harry began but was cut off by a fuming Potions  
Master.

"You will watch your language while you are in the presence of your  
elders" Snape said his eyes glazed over in anger.

"Severus" A warning look towards the man "Harry, I am sure that this  
will be best for you and Professor Snape would be there along with a  
few other members of the staff to watch over you. Professor Snape  
would also, of course be there to help further you along in your  
studies" Harry's good mood was long gone by now, away from all his  
friends and forced into "summer" school, with Snape? What the hell  
had he gotten himself into?

"I can't, I need to be here and I am an adult," Harry said trying to  
be as firm as he could. He was an adult and he did not have to do  
whatever Dumbledore wanted.

"Harry, this is in your best interest. Not only will you be learning  
quite a bit more then what's on the curriculum but you will also be  
assured of a safe home" Harry shocked his head in disagreement.

"You'll be taking my away from my friends and family and I need to  
be here." Just then a knocked sounded at the door; Remus Lupin  
stepped into the room. He looked even shabbier then before, his  
robes ripped and torn at the strangest places, large smudges of dirt  
on his face and hands.

"Ah, Remus, Your trip went well?" Dumbledore asked while Snape sat  
down hard on a low chair that stood in the back of the room, his  
hand rubbing at his temples as if he had a headache that was only  
getting worse.

"Yes, yes it went well. I'll talk about the details later. What is  
going on in here?" he asked glancing between an angry looking Harry  
and an amused looking Headmaster.

"I have just told Harry about-"Dumbledore began but Snape cut him  
off angrily.

"What is happening is that Potter here refuses to do what is good  
for him and be the spoiled selfish brat that he is" He spat. Remus  
looked to Dumbledore again.

"Albus?" he asked.

"I have just told Harry that he needs to move into Hogwarts over the  
summer to avoid any dangerous situations and further along his  
studies" Harry looked down at his hands as the three men all turned  
to looked at him.

"I'll go," He quietly said.

"Good, I need you to be ready to go in about," Dumbledore looked at  
his wand for a moment mumbling something under his breath before  
saying "an hour. Professor Snape will be waiting in the front hall  
then." With another warning look towards Snape he left.

"Well Potter be sure to be ready I don't want to be held up here any  
longer" He said as he stalked out of the room his robes billowing  
out behind him.

"Harry I know that this might not seem like a very fun idea, but you  
must understand with everything that is going on it would be best if  
you were in safe environment," Remus said, his hand moving to pat  
Harry on the shoulder.

"What happens when Snape looses his temper and hexes me into oblivion?"  
he asked weakly, knowing that he had no other alternative but to go.

"He won't, just remember that he has good reasons for why he is the  
way he is" Harry looked up about to ask what reasons but Remus  
simply shook his head.

"No, Harry I can't tell you that is something that only Professor  
Snape can tell you." Harry looked down again, wondering what could  
have made the man so bitter and so angry.  
Harry walked down the stairs, his school trunk levitating behind him  
everything paced away. He had to say his goodbyes to the Weasley  
clan.

"Hey, whatch'ya doing?" Ron asked his mouth full of a food. He wiped at  
his mouth before continuing, "Why are you packed?"

"Dumbledore thinks it would be best if I left for Hogwarts  
tonight." He said his voice low and gloomy.

"Why?" Ron asked, his face turning red.

"Oh, lots of reasons' you'll be safer there Harry, You'll be able to  
continue your studies there Harry." He said in a mock impression of  
the Headmaster Ron held back a laugh.

"Harry dear! Albus just told me the news," Mrs. Weasley said as she  
rushed to hug Harry.

"Yeah, Dumbledore told us. We reckon that's the reason Snape has  
been in a right old mood" George said as he appeared next. Fred  
allowed along with a few other members of the Weasley clan.

"Sorry mate, a whole summer stuck with teachers" Fred did a fake  
shudder, his grin totally ruining the effect.

"Yeah well I'll be sure to learn won't I?" Harry questioned, unable to  
keep the bitterness out of his voice and Mrs. Weasley tightened her  
hold on Harry.

"Don't worry; we'll visit you soon Dumbledore already said we  
could. You just have to go now," She said before she pulled herself  
away.

"Snape is waiting for you at the front door and he looks  
pissed," Ginny said as she stuck her head out the door, looking at  
said man.

"Potter! I don't have time for your weepy goodbyes and trivial  
pursuits. I have better things to do than wait around for you."  
Snape said as he spotted Ginny looking his way, Harry just over her  
shoulder.

"Yes, sir, I'll only be a minute," Harry turned away from the man,  
frowning at the Weasleys.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon… er… have a good summer," Fred  
snickered at him; Harry lamely waved his hand at the people he had  
come to think of as his family.

"So, where are we apperating?" Harry asked Snape; the older man  
sneered.

"Just outside the gate, where else?" Harry nodded his head, as  
Snape's wand pointed toward his trunk with a loud POP it was gone.  
He started to protest, what was the greasy git doing with his trunk?  
But Snape only disapperated away, leaving him. Harry turned back to  
the Weasley's did a small wave and followed after him.

"Potter, why exactly did it take you so long to get here? Did I or  
did I not tell you to that I have better things to do then hang  
around with you and the Weasleys?" Harry nodded his head, not  
wanting to answer the man, when he was so obviously in a bad mood.  
Snape started a brisk pace, Harry stood for a moment watching as his  
trunk obediently followed the man.

"What are you waiting for?" Snape said snapping Harry out of his  
thoughts.

"Nothing sir." Harry started to follow. They walked through the  
Great Hall and corridors in silence, Harry soon could tell that he  
would not be sleeping in Gryffindor Tower but in the dungeons and he  
was not thrilled at the prospect.  
Soon they reached a long corridor, one that Harry had never seen  
before. At the first door on the left Snape stopped.

"This is my rooms, you are not allowed to enter or even to knock  
unless it is absolutely necessary is that clear?" Harry nodded; he  
would never willingly go into Snape's rooms. Just the thought made  
him feel slightly queasy.

"Good, this room" he pointed toward the second on the right "is also  
off limits. As are all those" he pointed out several more doors

"Thisroom will be yours." The third door on the left, he magically  
opened it, Harry only got a peek before it was closed again.

"You will need a password to enter after today. I must know what the  
password is; though if you think to keep me out rest assure I will  
be able to break through." His eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Yes sir." Harry turned to the portrait of a smiling man whose red  
hair looked strangely familiar.

"Hello there Harry Potter. What would you like your password to be?"  
he asked his voice loud and jolly.

"Ah… Slytherin's suck?" he asked hoping that Snape would see the  
joke.

"How very nice Potter, pick another," Snape said in his  
you-are-an-idiot voice.

"Sorry, how about Lupus?" The portrait nodded his head, and Snape  
said nothing so Harry took it as a yes.

"I have to leave, I want you to report in my classroom tomorrow  
morning ready for instructional time, understood?" Harry nodded.  
Snape left him, his robes again doing that billowing thing that he  
must love to do.

Drama queen, Harry thought. He stepped into his new rooms. He was at  
first surprised, he had thought the rooms would be decorated in  
Gryffindor style. The room had been made for him and those were the  
kind of colors he normally got, red and gold. These rooms had an  
assortment of colors a lot of purples and black. Harry walked  
further into the room, glancing at his trunk that was beside the  
foot of his bed.

The bedroom was even larger then his at Headquarters, a large bath  
appeared on his left again decorated in black and dark green. A  
large four-poster bed was placed in the middle of the room. Harry  
walked over, running his hands across the silver comforter; he had  
never had one so luxurious. He grinned before jumping on the bed,  
all thoughts of the upcoming summer vanishing as he laid on his new  
bed.

Glancing at the rest of the room he was surprised to see another  
door. He walked up to expecting a closet or something but instead  
found a small hallway leading to three other doors. His curiosity  
getting the better of him he walked to the first door. Large curvy  
letters decorated it.

_Draco Black Malfoy._

Malfoy? What the hell is he doing here? Harry asked himself. Trying  
to open the door, Harry found it to be locked. He would come back to  
this later he thought as he walked over to the next door.

_Lucius Elias Malfoy  
_

He tried again to open the door but found it unsurprisingly locked.  
He turned to the next door.

_Severus Hervicus Snape_

He did not even try this door, not only did he not think it was open  
but with the hatred that Snape had shown him and the warring that he  
would be harmed if he even thought about entering his rooms without  
an emergency in progress. He made his way back to his own door.  
Harry James Potter blazing at him. This door opened without him even  
touching it.

"Why? I don't want to stay here," Draco complained to his father.  
Lucius only shrugged his shoulders and continued toward Severus'  
door Draco followed with an angry thud to his steps.

"Father? Nothing else will happen, the whole incident with the maid  
was a mistake I admit but it will not be repeated," He reached out  
to his father, making him pause in his strides.

"I don't need to be baby-sat the whole summer by Sev," his father  
again chose to say nothing; he glared at his son before continuing  
on, his way of telling Draco that the matter has been decided.  
His father had told him just a few hours ago, after the meeting  
with… Potter… Draco felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought…  
that the best thing for the both of them would be to stay at  
Hogwarts, Draco's powers becoming too much for him to handle around  
other people. As they came to the door they heard an angry curse fill the air,  
followed a loud thud.

"Everything all right in there?" Lucius said, his voice calm but  
Draco could see the laughter bubbling inside him.  
There was silence then the door was flung open to reveal a  
practically steaming Severus Snape.

"You are late." He said glaring at the two blonds.

"We are not, just on time actually." Lucius said as he pushed his  
way inside. With a flick of his wand, he made the spilled and ruined  
potion disappear.

"You are late" Severus said stubbornly.

"Either way a Malfoy is never late. Now you know why I am here,  
correct?" his silver eyes bored into Severus' black ones.

"I do, and the Headmaster has been informed. Draco will be able to  
stay here over the summer," He glanced at the door before he  
continued.

"You however are officially not allowed to stay, but the  
old fool will never know. Your rooms have been made; the house elves  
have been hard at work all week." Lucius smirked; he loved pulling  
things off under the nose of the old muggle-lover Dumbledore.

"Good, very good."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Harry, not Draco... and if I have copied some other author besides J.K. Rowling then I will give credit where credit is due. The song is owned by the band Disturbed or some other person or organization that is not me. _

_Warnings: This is slash, you know boy meets boy, boy kisses boy, boy loves boy... slash. Oh, and yes there is a Veela Draco in this fic, but it's not the main thing in the fic, I swear. It's rated M, well firstly because I don't really get the rating system and secondly because there will be heavy stuff later in the story And also there is some Hermione bashing, she's a right old bitch in this story._

_Summary: Harry Potter wakes to find himself different, Draco Malfoy comes into his inheritance. The two boys find themselves stuck at Hogwarts over the summer between their sixth and seventh year. DM/HP, HG/VK, GW/Unknown _

_A/N: I only a few things to say before you read the chapter, go ahead and skip it if you want. Anyway, this is not beta. With the new book I was slow to write anything and I wanted this out on Wednesday so… I think that I fixed a lot of the mistakes but… hopefully it's not too bad. There is a new pairing introduced, but you don't need to worry they are not even in the next chapter. They will not be a main thing but they do have a purpose later on. **Also there is a song in this "Down With the Sickness" by Disturbed, this is not a song fic or anything and the song really does not have much significance I have just been listening to it often and I wanted to put it in. I won't be doing it again, think of it as a one time thing. Hell skip it if you want, it's not even the entire song. Thanks for all the reviews! I love them. I love to hear what people think about my stories. Thanks. **_

_**I reposted this, I had a few people mention the song and not like it, so I took out some of it. **_

Chapter 5

Harry stood his back facing the door his body moving rhythmically with the music blaring from his charmed radio. He had been told, by Snape, that he was to keep not only mentally fit but physically fit as well. Not that he had minded that at all, he loved to work out. It was very relaxing and invigorating.

Finding a place to work had been hard, his room may have been large but he could not do the sprints and stretch properly without a lot of free open space to move. It would have been fine with him, perfect in fact if he could have just worked outside, but not only was he not allowed to leave the castle it had been raining so badly for the past week that he did not even want to go out without fear of catching a cold.

So here he was in the Room of Requirement, with some of his favorite Muggle bands blasting. Rob Zombie, Nine Inch Nails and Disturbed some of his favorites for working out, though occasionally a song from the Queer as Folk soundtrack would play. He had been told that his taste in music varied. He hummed slightly off key as he punched at the bag again.

He had not been in the room but fifteen minutes when he heard a slight gasp come from behind him. He whipped around, his arms reaching for his towel. In the heat of the room he had taken off his shirt and he was not yet ready for the world to see his new… decorations. Malfoy stood at the door, his eyes slightly glazed and the most peculiar expression on his face.

Malfoy had been acting weird around him the entire time they had been at Hogwarts, he was still his snotty little stuck up self but his insults hurt less then they had before. Malfoy did not seem to be trying anymore.

When he had learned that the other boy would be staying, the door that he had found not counting, he had known for certain that god and everyone hated him. Stuck at Hogwarts with two Slytherins who happened to loathe him? Someone sure wanted him to suffer.

So far though, Malfoy and he had avoided each other at all costs both trying to forget everything about the other. Though Harry had tried once again to find out why he had a door leading to two Malfoys and a Snape, with no success yet.

"Malfoy, what the hell do you want?" he asked his voice slightly more raised and panicky sounding then he had intended. Malfoy did not seem to notice. In fact the blond started to move closer to him, his eyes still holding that weird glazed look. Harry backed away, not from fear of anything Draco was only slightly bigger then him, but the look he was receiving was… well almost like he was a giant piece of chocolate cake or something and Malfoy was starving.

"Malfoy! Come on what the hell do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Harry asked. Malfoy stopped this time his face flushing brightly before rushing out the room. Harry watched him go; wondering what had changed the boys mind so quickly.

* * *

Draco knew that he had to do something about Harry. The boy, his mate, had been on his mind playing with his senses ever since he and his father had decided to stay at Hogwarts. He knew his father had something to do with it, he had too. Lucius was a man who got what was needed for his family and Harry, at least all his Veela senses screamed, was needed. Very needed.

He had tried to ignore the other boy, not wanting to give in to his instinct. It's not that he was shocked Harry was a boy; he had known he was gay for some time now. But that it was Harry Potter… that was a shocked, one that had taken a few days to set in. Once it had, even with his body screaming at him to find Harry he had decided that he would not bind himself for life to Potter. No way in hell.

"What are you trying to prove?" His father had asked him, a frown marring his face.

"Nothing, I can't. It's Potter, he won't want me anyway." Draco had looked down, his heart beating painfully in his chest.

"Draco." He had stubbornly refused to look at his father after that. Afraid of what would be reflected in his eyes. Soon the older man had left him alone.

So he had been trying his hardest not to run into Harry. Ducking into classrooms when he happened to find the boy on one of his walks, or just staying in his rooms all day, actually he had even charmed Harry's window to make it look like it had been raining just to keep Harry inside and assure himself that he would not have to unexpectedly find the boy when he went out.

Not that Harry was allowed out anyway. Dumbledore had stopped that, if Draco had been one of the old fool's golden Gryffindors he to would have been forced to stay indoors. Thankfully he was not.

He did not need to see the boy to know that he was there. He could smell him; his sweet scent was all over the castle, capturing Draco when he was least prepared. Forcing him to stop and breathe in deeply. It was the only thing keeping him sane and reasonably well.

It was purely accidental that he found Harry that morning. He had been walking, well pacing actually thinking about Harry, that was one of his favorite pastimes. Even though he knew it was doomed, he could not get himself to stop the pleasure that he got just by thinking about the guy, when a door had appeared. He could not stop the curiosity that had flowed through him. A door appearing out of no where, that was not something very common even in a place like Hogwarts. He knew it had to be safe, he was in Hogwarts after and all and he was feeling a bit reckless anyway.

As he entered the room, he heard an angry sounding male voice blasting through the room. Draco stood in the doorway cocking his head and listening to the lyrics.

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

Draco moved further into the room, his head feeling as if a hammer was pounding into him, the music was that loud. But there was something in the singer's voice that caught his attention, he did not care much for the words, they seemed just like an angry rant but that voice.

And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream!

Once he was able to place the band and song, some Muggles, he looked around the room. At first he was not sure what he was seeing, it wasn't everyday that you walked into to find a half naked male moving about the room his body moving to a heated beat. He was even more surprised to notice that it was Harry; he let out a loud gasp. His body reacting violently to the sight, when the green eyed boy turned around, Draco caught a glimpse of a nipple ring. The silver contrasting erotically with the tanned skin. He felt as if the world had fallen out from under him.

Harry looked much more muscular and toned then Draco would have guessed. Blood rushed downward, make him throbbing and hard. Merlin, he wanted to feel the slick skin, hot and wet after a long workout. He wanted to run his fingers through his raven hair. Mostly he wanted Harry withering beneath him, calling out his name; he wanted to claim his mate once and for all. He could hear nothing, see nothing but Harry. Vaguely, he knew what that he wanted to stay away but he pushed that away. All he knew was that his mate was near and still unclaimed.

Anger flushed through him, someone else might try and take what was rightfully his. He moved slowly toward Harry, but the anger had stopped the lust and made real thinking possible. This was Harry Potter! This was not how it was supposed to happen! He flushed with embarrassment and rushed out of the room.

He needed to get away form the other boy or he would do something he would regret. That something that could push Harry further away from him.

* * *

Miles away, a girl with red hair stood before her mirror. She frowned at herself, not satisfied with her image. She knew that she looked good, but something was off today. She was not at her best. All this week had been off, everything from her hair to her mood to the damn house seemed off and wrong. Something was happening, and she knew that she was not in the middle of it. She glanced around the room, looking for an Extendable Ear or some other spying device, not finding any she walked to her trunk, momentarily forgetting about her off appearance.

She searched through the messy trunk, her mother had been complaining since she was young that she was even messier that most of her brothers, Fred and Ron beating her just narrowly. She pulled out a small silver mirror. Smiling she pressed her nail to the back thinking.

Soon a black haired boy appeared.

"Hey Ginny. What's up?" The boy smiled at her, his white teeth gleaming.

"Oh, nothing just wanted to know if anything was… happening." She chose her words carefully. Its not that she did not trust the boy it was just that she did not trust the others around him. The boy frowned, his eyes now searching his room.

"I have been told some interesting news." He said finally looking back at her.

"Well?" she said a bit impatiently.

"I can't tell you right now. I'm not sure yet if it all checks out." The boy shrugged.

"Oh, well just…" she did not know what to say. He had always told her before, what made him not trust her now? He must have noticed the look on her face because he let out a bark of laughter.

"Ginny! Come on, I'll tell you when I'm sure, or at least more so then I am now. There's no need to worry about this." Ginny blushed all the way to the tops of her ears, the Weasley trademark.

"I… well okay. Just tell me if you know…" she waved her hands in the air, her shoulders shrug slightly. The boy nods at her.

"Did you talk to him?" He asks.

"No… I mean I did. We started to talk then we got interrupted and all this other stuff went on so I never finished. He's at Hogwarts now." The boy nods again. She smiled warmly at him.

"So do you want to meet soon?" he asks his voice emotionless, a sure sign that he was nervous.

"Yeah, but you know how hard it is for me to get away." She said apologetically.

"Bloody Order." The boy mumbles, before grinning at her in a mischievous way.

"What if I came over there? You know through the mirror?" she had barley heard the words before he came through and was standing in front of her. She smiled happily and reached her arms out.

"Merlin I've been waiting for too long, love." He said as he pushed her against the bed, his mouth searching for hers. His hands pushing roughly against her breasts and belly, making soft moans come from her mouth. Their clothes seemed to come off on their own accord.

"Silencing charm." She managed to gasp out. The boy nodded his head, reached blindly for his wand before continuing to grasp at the girl beneath him.

Draco laid on his bed his knees pulled up, feet flat. He snaked his hand downward, moving slowly over his exposed stomach. Thoughts of Harry flared through his mind, Harry straddling his broom high in the sky, Harry smiling to his friends, Harry soaping himself in the shower, Harry thrashing on his bed… his hand moves further down. Slowly he begins to run his fingers along his length, pretending that it really was Harry. Imagining that he was above the smaller boy, thrusting in and out. That Harry was gasping out his name with his hips meeting every thrust, his nails running down his back, tearing at the flesh in a most sensual way. Draco thought of his hands running down the other boy's chest. A weird sensation runs through him… suddenly it's not his name that Harry is calling out in ecstasy, its not his back that Harry's nails are running across, not his eyes Harry stares lovingly at.

Anger rips through him, tearing at his heart. Harry would be better off without him, with someone else. But how could he do that? How could he allow someone else to feel Harry? To be with him? He shut his eyes, knowing that whatever he did he would not be able to find release tonight.

Groaning he stood. Not ever bothering to cover his nakedness he walked across the room; a shower was what he needed. Slowly as the cold water washed over him, he felt the tension leave his body, but the burning that he had felt earlier was slowly changing into a clawing sensation in his chest growing worse with every moment. Angrily he pulled the taps off and stepped out.

He shook his head, allowing his blond hair to fall in his face, plastering itself to his neck and cheeks. He grabbed the nearest towel and began to rub himself dry.

There was only one thing to be done about it… as painful as it was for him to admit he could not do this on his own. And even though it galled him to run to his father like a child afraid the boogeyman was after him he knew that Lucius could help.

"You know, as much as I love all this secrecy" blatant sarcasm was present in her voice "don't you think we should tell someone?" Ginny wrapped her arms around her partner more tightly. The boy gazed thoughtfully at her for a few moments before speaking, his voice gruff.

"We've told a few people." He said simply, running his hands down her back. She gave him a slightly irritated look before continuing.

"They don't count. Come on, could we at least tell my family?" She leaned forward pushing herself more firmly against him.

"You can't tell, not now." His voice was firm.

"But I know that they won't care! They could help you!" she protested passionately. He quickly placed a large hand over her mouth, which she did promptly bite. He gave a loud yelp of surprise, before extracting his hand for her with a frown.

"Ginny" his whispered furiously "your parents are just down the hall! Have you forgotten?" She only laughed again, making the boy shiver. He loved the way she laughed, the way she smiled. He needed that in his life more then anything.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" he asked. She laughed her voice low and throaty.

"Why would I do that?" she ran her fingers along his side, feeling goose bumps rise in his soft skin.

"Ginny I really do want to tell everyone about us. But first off I don't think anyone would think it was possible." He said in his serious tone that Ginny had come to recognize. "You're a Gryffindor and Weasley at that… I'm… well… You're smart and beautiful No one would believe us and my cover would be blown." He caressed her cheek.

"Do you know what they would say about you? They'd call you a whore, say that you had turned to the Dark Lord." Emotion chocked through his voice. "And I would not be able to stop it, I couldn't… it would hurt too many people if I were found to be on the light side." Ginny nodded solemnly, suddenly her thoughts of throwing everything to the wind and announcing her love seemed childish.

"That reminds me" he pushed himself up, he looked around at the bits of clothes thrown about. "Do you see my cloak?" he asked. Ginny raised her hips, effectively making the boy above her groan; she rolled her eyes and withdrew his black cloak. She threw it at him.

"Is sex all you think about?" she asked teasingly.

"When you do that it is." He fell back down his mouth all ready secured on her neck.

"Hey! What were you going to tell me!" she pushed at him.

"Ginny…" he groaned.

"No. Tell me first." She said firmly.

"Fine, not that it's very important or anything but Draco wants to meet soon." He reached into his cloak pocket and extracted a small piece of parchment.

"Here you go; this is where you need to be. I'll meet you there." he said as he placed the parchment into her palm. She glanced at it only briefly before nodding her head and placing it in the nightstand along side her bed. She looked intently up at him; her eyes filling with warmth that made the boy shake.

"Now what was it that we were doing?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Harry, not Draco... and if I have copied some other author besides J.K. Rowling then I will give credit where credit is due. The song is owned by the band Disturbed or some other person or organization that is not me. _

_Warnings: This is slash, you know boy meets boy, boy kisses boy, boy loves boy... slash. Oh, and yes there is a Veela Draco in this fic, but it's not the main thing in the fic, I swear. It's rated M, well firstly because I don't really get the rating system and secondly because there will be heavy stuff later in the story And also there is some Hermione bashing, she's a right old bitch in this story. _

_Summary: Harry Potter wakes to find himself different, Draco Malfoy comes into his inheritance. The two boys find themselves stuck at Hogwarts over the summer between their sixth and seventh year. DM/HP, HG/VK, GW/Unknown_

_A/N Okay I had some interesting reviews… Blaze, Tom Riddle, Severus…all interesting guess, personally I like them all. So no you guys are not the only weird ones. I wont be telling you who he is… not in this chapters or then next actually, but rest assured you will be told eventually. Okay this is unbeta'd so sorry, but hell did you want a new chapter or not?_

_Here you go… review at the end please. _

Chapter 6

"How great that you could finally make it, Potter." The sarcastic voice of Harry's Potions Professor said as he walked into the room. Harry glanced at his Professor only for a moment and began his way to the back of the room, deciding that he needed to be as far away as possible; the Potions Master seemed to be in a worse then normal mood and his normal mood was bad enough.

"Potter, what may I ask are you doing?" Harry had just sat in the normal desk that he and Ron had shared through out their six years of Potions. He could not find what he had done wrong, but this was Snape, if you sneezed too loud you could be in trouble.

"Sorry, sir?" he asked.

"Potter, move yourself to the front. I do not want to waste my voice yelling at you across the room." Harry shrugged and moved himself a few seats closer, his eyes trained warily on the other man.

"Turn to chapter three, read and answer the questions at the end." He pulled out his slightly battered copy of Advanced Potions Making Turning to chapter three he began to read. This was a strange assignment Snape had never in class made them read and answer the questions at the end of the chapter; it was almost like busy work.

A while into his very interesting reading on proper use of an enlarging potion Harry glanced up to see Draco Malfoy stride into the room, his smirk firmly in place. He stopped at Snape's desk and proceeded to start an apparently deep in discussion with the man. Harry looked down at his book, but he was unable to read the words any longer, the words were blurry and unintelligible. He looked back up again at Malfoy. The blond had moved so that he was looking at Snape but Harry got a very good view of him.

His pale blond hair hung in waves across his cheeks and forehead; every few minutes Harry saw him reach an elegant hand to brush the strands away from his face. He had never really paid much attention but Malfoy really was attractive, with his high cheek bones and puffy lips. He looked sort of feminine but he was too tall and muscular to be described as girly by anyone's standard. He wore black robes that fanned out behind him, obscuring Harry's view of his back, among other things. Even that could not hide the obviously fit body beneath the robes. Quidditch did that too people, you have to be in shape to be able to stand the long hours, possibly, on a broom.

Even though this was the boy who had made his life hell, who had insulted him and his friends all his years at Hogwarts he found himself very interested in the blond, not that he would ever do anything. Unfortunately Malfoy's personality, his hatred and prejudice would always get in the way.

If Ron could hear his thoughts he would be in a lot of trouble. He thought as his eyes traveled downward. The boy had very long legs, thoughts of that body wrapped around his, his hands in the pale hair rushed through his imagination. He could almost feel hot breath on his neck, could almost feel soft hands running down his chest around his waist and across his shoulders.

Harry averted his eyes, blushing, when Malfoy turned to him, the last thing he wanted was Malfoy notice that he was checking him out. Malfoy would never let him live it down.

"Potter! Have you finished?" Snape said in a voice that clearly said he was not even sure if Harry knew how to read.

"No, sir." Even though the chapter was short and only a review, he had spent most of his time staring off into space or at Malfoy. What was wrong with him anyway? He shook his head, oblivious to the Slytherins who stared at him, both with very different expressions on their faces.

"Potter!" he said a bit sharply, Harry jumped slightly. "Mr. Malfoy will be your tutor for today and possibly for the week. I have better things to do." For some reason this made Malfoy grin. He found himself staring again, not even caring that Snape was still talking.

"Do you understand?" Snape said snapping Harry out of his gazing.

"Er… what sir?" Snape sneered.

"I said do you understand." Harry nodded his head, not able to recall what the Potions Master had said but not really caring either. He would find out soon enough. Snape left the room, slamming the door on his way out. Draco Malfoy stood only a few feet in front of him. Suddenly everything seemed to close in on him; he felt an enormous pressure on his chest.

"Well Potter, shall we start?" Malfoy said his voice soft and filled with an emotion that Harry could not place.

* * *

Earlier that morning, before he found himself standing in front of his mate, Draco had walked into a fight between his father and his godfather. They stood close together his father smirking, eyes coldly staring at Severus. The other man glared with a fury that Draco had only seen reserved for his father, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"You will do as I say." Lucius said his voice betraying his anger.

"I wont. He is my responsibility and not some whore for your son!" his voice rose with every word. Draco felt a burning anger rip through his heart. How dare he say that about Harry? Thankfully though he decided to see what else the two men would say, setting aside his thought of torturing his Godfather.

"Severus." That one word held many different meanings, mostly threats. Draco watched as Severus closed off, his face taking on the mask of a Death Eater.

Draco had worn that masked, seen it on many of his father's and mother's friends and his childhood friend's parents. His father had taught him that the best way to get what you want, what you needed, is through indifference.

"No." He tried to be firm but Draco, and he was sure his father too, could tell he was about to give in. Lucius smiled, not really a smile that other people besides Draco and Severus could see, he never smiled in a way that was obvious.

"You have too. Draco needs you." Deciding to make himself known, he walked out of the shadows. Both men turned to him, their eyes glue to his.

"What about me?" he asked, knowing that they knew he had been listening to the whole conversation. Strangely enough, Severus blushed slightly.

"You are going to be tutoring Potter in Potions and the both of you will be getting some lessons outside of the school curriculum." Lucius said his eyes back on Severus.

"You will not. I won't allow it." Severus returned, lifting a hand to tug at his collar, a sure sign that he was about to give in. Draco found it very strange that his Godfather was giving all these signs about his feelings. Normally he would only be able to pick up on maybe one, never two and certainly not as many as he had.

"Severus." His father could be a very stubborn man. Draco took a seat to watch them fight silently with their eyes, his legs propped up on the coffee table. He had always loved to watch the two men fight, he learned quite a bit of hexes and curses when he hung around them for too long.

"What would I say?" Severus asked defeated, Draco frowned; he had thought this would last a bit longer.

There are only a few people in the world that can change Severus Snape's mind. One was sitting on a dark leather couch and the other was standing just about half a foot away form said man. Not that many people would even try to change his mind. They were also one of the only people allowed in his home outside of Hogwarts.

"Say that you have better things to do." Severus glared at the senior Malfoy.

"Like what?" He asked harshly.

"Does that really matter?" Lucius asked.

Draco could tell that there was something that he was missing from this conversation. His father and Severus had always not told him something, as a child he had tried to find out what that was, his curiosity too great to contain. He had found nothing; at least nothing that he thought was their secret.

Now Draco stood in front of the room conscience of the fact that Harry's eyes were on him, checking him out. He leaned over, making sure that Harry got a good view of him.

"Severus, how long has he been here?" dark eyes glared at him before answering.

"About twenty minutes, when you should have been here." Draco smiled cheekily.

"Well, why would I do that? I thought that you two needed some quality time together. "

"Quite right." Severus returned his eyes to the paper he was working on.

"So what should I teach him?" he asked, trying to stall for time, he already knew what he was going to teach his mate.

"How about you show him a good Veela Repellant." Draco frowned; something about this situation had his godfather upset.

"Severus… you know I wouldn't do that. Why would I?" He hoped that he would explain why he was so against his union with his mate.

"Draco, if you want the boy… don't turn your charms on him." Draco blushed; he had been allowing a small amount of his Veela powers free.

"Why? He'll want me and he and I can be together." Draco said it was all very simple. If he could get Harry to begin to want him, if only in a sexual way then the part in Harry that was meant to be with him would be awakened. He had read that in a book about his powers, that the mates of the Veela, who were not Veela, could sense something about the union.

"It won't work" he spoke softly but harsh "I know it won't, not with Potter." Draco frowned, jealousy rearing its ugly head. How could Severus know what Harry would want?

"Silly boy, you know that I can't stand him." Severus said as he read the sings that the Veela was becoming angry. Draco narrowed his eyes, allowing more of his Veela Charms to run through the room. This time not only centered at Harry but at his Godfather too.

"It will work." He said. Severus' eyes roll in the back of his head, but he fought the urges that run through his body.

"Stop it." Draco focused his Charms toward Harry, not as much as before.

"Fine, but it will work." Draco repeated himself.

"Draco." Severus said as if her were only a child.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm not a child. Not by wizard standards, nor Veela." Trying to change the subject he remembered his father's request.

"Father wants to see you in his study. Now." He left no room for argument, just as his father had told him to do. Severus ignored him and looked toward Harry.

"Potter, have you finished?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Severus' obvious thought that he doubted Harry could even read.

"Potter!" he said a bit sharply, Harry jumped slightly. "Mr. Malfoy will be your tutor for today and possibly for the week. I have better things to do." He smiled suddenly, remembering his Father's and Severus' argument.

"You will treat Mr. Malfoy with the same respect that you would any other Professor. I will be checking your progress. Do you understand?" Snape said. Harry looked dumbfounded. Draco thought he looked adorable.

"Er… what sir?" Snape sneered.

"I said do you understand." Harry nodded his head, Severus walked out the room, holding the papers that he was working on in his arms. His godfather definitely had a taste for the dramatic. He glanced back at Harry he was still watching where Severus had just exited.

"Well Potter, shall we start?" Harry looked at him with a small amount of wonder.

"Er… sure." The boy really was not in the brightest of moods today, he could not ever string together a full sentence.

"Let's start with something simple, yeah?" Draco asks, trying desperately not to jump on his mate now that the two of them were alone, and his bloody conscience had been settled. Harry said nothing, just stared at Draco.

"Come on, I don't have all day. Let's just get this over with. Minimal body damage would be preferable." Silently Draco cursed himself, why the hell did he just mention body?

"Yeah… sure." Harry looked uncertain before he pulled out his text book once again.

"Right then. Where should we start?" Draco fliped through the text book.

"Well this one here looks good." He pointed out a potion that should be able to make it possible for someone to go with out oxygen until the antidote potion was ingested. Interesting enough.

He watched as Harry moved the book toward him and glanced down at the potion. An idea suddenly struck him.

"Harry?" said boy looked up sharply at the use of his name, "I want to make a truce, just for this summer, mind you." Draco added quickly seeing the look on Harry's face.

"I… yes. A truce for the summer. I can do that." He said.

"Good than. Let's get started. "

* * *

The door slammed with an angry thud making the walls rattled slightly. Lucius glanced up only for a moment before returning to his papers.

"What exactly do you want?" Severus stalked over to the corner of the room where he glared moodily out the window.

"I want many things." Lucius said.

"Does your son always have to mess with that spell?" he glared at the sunny happy outside. Lucius looked up but only spared a moment for the window.

"He always does that." Severus spun on his heel, his robes flaring about him.

"Your despicable son had the nerve no the audacity to demand me to come and see you." he narrows his eyes "and on your orders." Again Lucius only looked up at Severus briefly.

"Demanded? Did he really?" If he had been looking he would have seen a faint blush touch the Potions Master's cheeks. As luck would have it he was much to engross in his papers to look up again.

"He implied at such, yes." Severus said sharply. Lucius chucked.

"Well my son does imply much, doesn't he?" his fingers ran down the length of the paper his eyes moving furiously across the page.

"What is it that you are so fascinated with that you can't even look at me?" He tried to snatch up some of the papers, but strong hands gripped his wrist. Severus ripped his hand away.

"It, my friend is a way to secure young Mr. Potter for Draco."

* * *

Draco stood behind Harry his fingers clenched at his sides, itching to grasp hold of his mate. He and Harry had worked well together so far, both shedding their animosity like a bad robe. With Draco quietly showing Harry the correct way and Harry asking questions when he was confused or needed clarification, it almost seemed as if they were friends. Draco shuddered, his Veela senses working over drive as Harry once again brush up against him. He was sure this was accidental but he could not stop the wonderful feelings he received him at the contact.

"Does it matter if I stir it counter-clock wise?" Harry asked, his green eyes searching Draco's. The blond almost melted on the spot as the jolt of sexual tension rushed through him. He did not know how long he could stand the torture.

"Well in this particular potion… er… no. But it is always a good idea to go clockwise. Sometimes it just works better." He hoped that would satisfy Harry, right now he could not think up the real reason why. Harry however did not seem to mind; he only shrugged his shoulders and started to stir.

He watched as Harry's shirt tightened across his back (he had taken off his robes earlier), the itching in his hands back again. He needed to touch. He forced himself back a few feet, but could not deny himself the pleasure of watching, even if it killed him.

"Malfoy, could you help me with something. I'm not sure this looks right." Draco frowned he thought he had been watching Harry's progress well enough and he had seen no mistakes as of yet. He peered over Harry's shoulder, well aware of how close he was to his mate, he breathed in his scent.

"Looks fine." The dark haired boy jumped, pushing the bubbling potion over, spilling its contents over Harry's front. Harry pushed Draco back against the desk, who then fell backwards.

"Potter!" he could not keep the annoyance out of his voice "What the hell was that?" his eyes met those of green, breaking contact he looked down. He felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. Harry had taken off his shirt again and that nipple ring was back. Unable to help himself he let loose his Veela Charms, he could see the consequence of his action immediately. Harry's eyes glazed over, his cheeks turning bright red, his breathing coming out in harsh gasps. Draco reached out almost lazily for Harry, who practically jumped in his arms. The feeling was heaven.

Their mouths met with a frantic fury, both pressing their bodies as close together as they could. Draco ran his tongue along Harry's teeth, enjoying the sounds issuing for the other boy's mouth. He ran his fingers over all the flesh he could reach, he needed this, and this was what his body had been yearning for.

Harry returned his caresses with some of his own, Draco thought perhaps he could die happy after all. He broke the kiss in favor of paying some attention to Harry's neck; his lips placed soft hot kisses down the creamy column.

"Harry… Harry…" he whispered. "I need you…" he knew that his Veela Charms were affecting Harry drastically but he also knew that this was the way it was supposed to be. He could feel something inside of him changing. Harry was meant to be his and only his that was just how it had to be.

He ran his hands over Harry chest liking the feel of the hot skin; soon his mouth followed the same path. He made sure to pay extra attention to the ring. He gave a loud moan of appreciation when Harry pulled him back up to claim his mouth.

Soon though, Harry's hands and mouth became rough, demanding something that Draco was prepared to give willingly. Harry pushed Draco against the desk, his hips grinding against the blond.

"Want you…" was all he seemed able to say, before his hands dove between the two of them finding Draco hardening length. Draco's eyes rolled back, his smiled with pure delight. This dominate Harry was not what he had expected but he could grow to like this. Harry's tanned hand ripped at his shirt, the other currently busy with other things. For a moment Draco felt a small amount of disappointment, it was a really nice shirt, but then he felt Harry's lips on him and all thought floated away.

He scratched at Harry's back, wanting more then a simple hand job. Harry answered him with a low growl, with one hand still working on Draco the other was now trying to push down both of their trousers. Draco tried to help his own hands suddenly clumsy in their efforts. Finally he was able to return the favor, he stroked Harry length, loving the feel. Harry's dominance subsided, Draco pushed him back against the wall, he smiled up into the murky green eyes as he fell to his knees.

"POTTER! DRACO! What exactly are you doing in _my _classroom?" Draco had never been so annoyed to see his Godfather. He threw a dirty look at the dark haired man before trying to coax Harry back to his original state. Unfortunately Harry now held the look of someone betrayed. He glared at Draco, his eyes burning in a way that was still very arousing to Draco but that was not all together very happy.

"What did you do to me?" Harry's eyes were still clouded over with desire, but a stronger feeling was rushing over him. Draco's throat tightened.

"I… Harry there's something I need to tell you" Draco began to explain but Harry and his Godfather had other ideas.

"Draco did you do what I specifically told you not to do? Did I not warn you that this would go wrong?"

"I don't want to hear it… "Harry said as he all but ran from the room. Draco made a move to follow him, he had to stop the pain he felt in his mate but Severus stopped him.

"You can't follow him." Draco glared at him but nodded his head, trying to get Severus to let go of him. He had to finish this, he was needed.

TBC

Remember updates are every Wednesday, but I live in a screwy place soo… to some it might not be till Thursday.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Harry, not Draco... and if I have copied some other author besides J.K. Rowling then I will give credit where credit is due_

_Warnings: This is slash, you know boy meets boy, boy kisses boy, boy loves boy... slash. Oh, and yes there is a Veela Draco in this fic, but it's not the main thing in the fic, I swear. It's rated M, well firstly because I don't really get the rating system and secondly because there will be heavy stuff later in the story And also there is some Hermione bashing, she's a right old bitch in this story. _

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, I am very sorry to say that I wont be able to update but once a week. If I did start to update more I would end up never updating at all. This way I have lots of time. I hope you like this chapter.

**Okay this is a re-post, it was pointed out to me that Fleur was spelt wrong… its fixed now. You know it's amazing how many review you get when people find a mistake. Oh well… I hope this is better. I don't have a beta any longer.**

Chapter 7

Harry left the castle, not caring that he was told to stay indoors at all times, not even caring if it would be raining or not. Luckily it was a beautiful day, the sky was bright and clear only a few scattered clouds contrasting against the blue were about. He glared for a moment at the happy and peaceful atmosphere this presented to him. He was not really in the mood to be cheery, not at all.

"Accio Firebolt!" he shouted, his hand waiting out expectantly. Soon a low whistle sounded in his ears and his Firebolt was resting in his palm. He quickly straddled his broom, kicking off the ground hard.

Soaring through the air he never felt as calm. Ever since he had first flown his broom, all that time ago during first year when Malfoy had taken Neville's Rememberall, he had always needed flying to be sane.

Even that thought brought him back to the incident. After the thing with Malfoy in the Potions room he had practically ran from the two Slytherins. God knows what had possessed him; he had felt as if the only way he would never find happiness would be in Malfoy's arms. An overpowering need to be with the other boy, to feel every inch of his skin had threatened to take him over and almost did.

He had yielded, not only that but he had forced himself on the blond. Not that Malfoy had minded so much, if his moans could be any indication. He could still feel the hard, slightly bigger body of his nemesis pressed against him. Where had all those feelings come from?

Malfoy had looked so good, when he had entered the room he had felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Malfoy was so beautiful, so sexy. Sure he had noticed the other boy before, that summer mostly but he had not been affected by his presence quite this much. The blond looked like the equivalent of sex on legs. He had found himself reacting to the sight quickly. He found himself yet again wanting the blond, wanting to posses him wanting to be possessed by him.

He pushed the broom further, faster trying to drive out his feelings. He did a small dive enjoying the feel of the wind rushing through his hair. This is what he needed to make him forget about Malfoy and his own reactions to him. But it was too late thoughts of the boy had tainted this for him. All he could think about was the incident, and all he wanted to was find Malfoy and snog him as senseless as he had before.

It was all just wrong, he liked boys, hell he even found Malfoy to be sexy as all hell, but he was a bloody prat. Not someone he could see himself with. He dove wanting to find himself a niche to hide himself in. He knew that hiding was wrong, cowardly even but he did not think that he could handle anyone right now.

He strode over to the broom shed; placing his beloved broom in its place he locked the doors. He trusted that when he came back it would be left undisturbed; no one wanted to mess with him, not that anyone at Hogwarts would want his broom. Not after everything that had happened over the years.

* * *

"Ginny dear?" Molly Weasley said as she gently knocked on her only daughter's bedroom door. She entered cautiously, Ginny was a lot more private that any of her other children. Maybe with the exception of Percy, she thought bringing forth a wealth of anger and disappointment towards her third son. Where had they gone wrong? She smoothed the front of her dress down, taking small steps toward Ginny.

"Yes, mum?" Ginny was sitting by her window seemingly lost in thought. Molly though she never looked more beautiful.

"Dear, your brother, Bill and Fleur are going to be taking you for your school things. I've got too much things to do around the here." She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, pushing the loose tresses behind her ears. Ginny looked only mildly disappointed.

"That's okay mum, but what about Ron?" He was still lugging about the house, same as her, both actually wishing school would start. It was a scary thought, but the siblings had never felt as out of the group. At Hogwarts their opinions would count for more, they would be apart of more. Here they were nothing.

"Oh, Ron's going with Harry I think later on this week." Molly said moving around the room picking up things here and there, all the while her tongue click with annoyance.

"You know Harry really is a nice boy." Molly said her voice taking on that of motherly concern. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Mum, Harry's gay!" Molly narrowed her eyes at Ginny.

"I know that. He and Ron are very good friends, very compatible." She smiled knowingly. Ginny tried not to gag.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up mum; those two will never be anything more then friends. I think Ron likes someone anyway." When Ginny saw the light in her mother's eyes she knew the real reason she had mentioned Harry and Ron.

"Oh? Really, who then?" Molly stepped closer.

"Merlin I don't know." Ginny huffed and bent to pick up a shirt off the floor.

"Fine." Molly looked around the room with distaste.

"Ginny, could you try and be just a little bit neater? I know that it's hard for you, but you are a girl." Molly had some very old fashion ideas one being that girls were supposed to be neat and put together at all times; she had more ideas about girls but would not say them in front of Ginny in fear of Ginny's temper. It was better left unsaid.

"Mom, it is neat." She looked around the room and it was neat for her. There was a bit less amount of clothing on the floor, and only a few of her books were off their shelves.

"It's not, but I suppose you'll clean before you go?" her mother asked, or more like demanded, and Ginny nodded. Not that she thought she would but if she did not her mother would be on her case till she left.

"Good, then I'll just leave you to it. Be ready to leave in about an hour." Molly walked out of the room and the second Ginny heard the door click she rushed over to her truck. Hopefully he was still there.

"Come on… where are you?" she tapped her finger against the back impatiently. Soon her boyfriend's head appeared in the little mirror.

"Hello, everything's fine there right?" he asked his face lined with worry for her.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. But I want to know where I am going to meet up with you for Draco's meeting." She said, glancing about the room, worried that a member of her family was about to walk in.

"Oh… where are you going today?" he asked.

"Bill and Fleur are taking me school shopping in Diagon Alley. The normal stuff I expect." She waited while he thought.

"Are you going to be able to get away from them?"

"Oh sure, that's easy. All I will have to do is point out something shinny for Flour and she'll drag Bill off." She laughed; actually the part Veela was very protective of her fiancé's family. Also the girl was very powerful and intelligent, she would never have been chosen as her schools Champion otherwise. Ginny would have to steer her off with thoughts of the upcoming wedding which would be easy enough to do.

"Good, then sneak off as soon as you can, I'll be waiting for you in the book store and we'll go from there. Don't worry about your supplies; we'll have enough time after the meeting to get everything I'm sure." He smiled at her, but then looked away, when he turned back his mask was firmly in place.

"I have to go." He said in a whisper. She nodded her head and gave him a smile.

Deciding that she might as well do some cleaning before she left, to keep her mother happy, she walked about the room picking things up here and there.

* * *

Draco was tied against his bed, his father and Godfather standing beside him looking down.

"Let me go." He said quietly knowing that it was useless but trying to intimidate his father or Severus into letting him go.

"Draco, we're doing this for your own good." Lucius said Draco knew that his father found the whole situation very funny.

"You're keeping me from my mate!" he growled and bucked his hips trying now to physically free himself. The magical binds however, had been cast by two extremely powerful wizards.

"Potter's fine." Severus said.

"He needs me! I know it, I can feel it." Draco was not reduced almost to tears.

"Narcissa did mention something about mood swings." Severus said staring at the pitiful figure on the bed.

"I don't care what the cow said." Lucius turned on his heel, ignoring the pleas coming from the bed. They had been forced to physically restrain Draco from running after Harry and forcing himself on the dark haired boy. Even though it was against his nature to hurt Harry Draco felt an almost irresistible urge to claim him as soon as he could. Lucius and Severus thought it would be best if they stopped Draco before he could wreak damages that could not be repaired. Lucius picked up one of the books he had been studying.

"_The Veela Mystery: A History of Veelas and Their Lives_. "I picked this up at the Manor I think it will help us with Draco. I don't even want to think about that old cow of a woman who gave birth to him." Severus raised an eyebrow but took hold of the book. He flipped through the pages quietly for a few moments while Lucius stared at his son.

"Father, please I have to see him. I have to make it better!" Draco's eyes were slightly glazed over; he had the look of a mad man.

"FATHER! How can you do this to me?" He thrashed about the bed, making it shake and thump against the wall.

"Draco calm yourself down, you are a Malfoy." Usually this would have made the young man stop whatever he was doing immediately but today it only made his struggle more.

"Severus read the introduction please; I believe there is a passage there worth your time." Lucius said quietly, Severus nodded.

**The Veela are a race of many different stereotypes. For centuries the wizarding community has had views on the Veela race that are quite simply not true. The Veela do not nor have they ever eaten their young, they do not worship the moon Gods, there are in fact male Veelas and they especially do not crave humans in any ways or form unless they said human is in fact the Veela's mate and then not for food. **

**Perhaps the one aspect of their lives that is constant through out all of the Veela races is that either male or female or dominate or submissive they crave and need their mates. Through out history of Veelas have had been power struggles and anger shrouding the blond haired beauties and their quest to find their mates. **

**Before we get into that it would be best to explain the three different types of Veela for they are all very different. **

**First there is the most well known verity, The Veela Woman. They are highly beautiful creatures that have the ability to charm any man and some women into doing some highly difficult things that they would normally never be able to accomplish. They use a highly sensitive Veela Charm, that incidentally if used properly can help elevate most minor ailments. The Veela Charms can seduced, entrance and generally confuse most every male. However once the Veela Woman has found her mate, usually another of a Veela heritage, their Charms are only used on their mate. **

**These women adore children and are very protective of their mate's family. These Veela are normally submissive to their mates. When angered this type of Veela turns into large bird like creatures. If their mate is not found, either by death or some other means, then the Veela Woman will become crazed. Her mind will not be able to handle anything she also looses most of her powers with age. **

Severus looked up; Lucius shook his head, his hands moving lovingly across Draco's pale hair.

"That's Narcissa." He waved his arm gesturing to continue.

**Second there are the Veela Males similar to the Veela Woman they are very beautiful and they have their own Veela Charms which they use to bed anything they can. These Veela are highly sexual and will use any means to have a warm body with them, though once they find their mates that urge lessens in them. With their mate theses Veela are very protective and jealous of anyone and everything that comes into contact with what they believe is rightfully only theirs. Though they mate for life, they feel no qualms about adultery unless it is their mate who is committing the act. These Veelas are almost always dominating. If the mate is not found, this Veela will be physically well, though forever he will think about his lost mate. **

"Draco?" Severus asked, not quite thinking of the blond as the type who would screw anything that moved too close to him. Lucius shook his head, amusement in his voice.

"No, no I don't think so. At least I can't imagine Draco acting like that." Lucius looked back toward the once angry teen, shaking with anger.

"Though he does fit some of the qualities, doesn't he?" Severus thought so too. He returned to reading.

**The last Veela or the Durer Veela kind is probably the least known race. Their mates are usually not of Veela heritage. They are very secretive by nature and can be both males and females, both dominate and submissive. Though they share many qualities with both of the other races they are almost an entirely different species. These Veela do have Veela Charms that can work on any person that they feel the urge to release it too. They eventually have complete control over their Charms but at first it runs free affecting anyone that it crosses paths with, except claimed mates. These Veela's have an uncontrollable want to be with their mates once the claiming reaches a certain point. Usually the first sexual encounter.**

"Well, we know what set him off." Severus looked back toward the book. Lucius nodded his head offhandedly.

**These Veela are highly susceptible to their mate emotions, they can feel anything that is particularly strong just as if it were their own especially before the claiming process has been completed. The claiming process is again something that while not restricted to only this type of Veela it is yet another difference between the three races.**

**There are three stages of the claiming of a mate. The first stage is set off by the recognition of the Veela's mate; this stage also includes the first sexual encounter. The second stage is the physical claiming, this can be either a mark given to the mate or it can be something as simple as a magical tattoo. Mostly you see mates marked in the first way; a tattoo would not show other Veela that the mate has been claimed. The third stage is an emotional bond, this is harder to complete. When the Veela has completed this stage he or she will not be able to physically leave his mate, the amount of space he or she can physically leave varies with every bonding, for a period of three days. **

**This Veela kind sometimes is forced to take a potion, _Amare il Repellent. _This will stop the Veelas urges to take and unwilling future mate. This will not work for long periods of time and is highly difficult to create. **

"This is why you wanted me to read it, right? The _Amare il Repellente_, I've heard about it, I can make it if you need me to." Severus glanced at the now silently plotting blond on the bed before looking at Lucius; he too was looking at the teen.

"Yes, can you?" he knew that Lucius was not questioning his ability, but rather his want.

"I will, actually it is a rather simple potion that wont take me but an hour and half to create. I can get to it now" the thrashing had started again "unless you need me here?" he asked.

"No, I think I'll be able to manage. "

* * *

Ginny, Bill and Fleur took the Floo to Diagon Alley. Once they reached the busy wizard shopping are they were hard pressed to enter any store without fear of very long lines.

"Why is everyone here?" Fleur's accent had lessened with her time in the Ministry.

"Well it almost is time for school to start." Ginny shrugged, this could only help her in the long run, though she was annoyed that yet another person had ran into her nearly knocking her over.

"I don't know, it seems like more then the back to school crowed." Bill pulled out and arm to steady her as he glanced around, his other hand wrapped tightly around his wand. Ginny seeing this decided to intervene; she did not need his over protective brother attitude to rear its ugly head.

"Bill, come on. It's just busy, not that bad anyway." Even as she said it another person ran into her, this time connecting with Fleur. The blond glared her skin starting to glow; Bill quickly put his arm around her. The glowing stopped.

"Fleur, its okay, he did not mean to hit you." Bill whispered calmly into to her ear. She smiled at him.

"Yes, let's go." She grabbed hold of Ginny's arm and led the way.

"Hey, Fleur" Ginny said as the passed the Wedding Store "that dress would be perfect!" she tried to show enthusiasm, but ended up looking slightly psychotic. Thankfully only Bill seemed to notice. Fleur's eyes were glued to the white dress in the front window.

"Oh… oh Bill. We must see dis!" she rushed into the store almost knocking Ginny down in her haste. Seeing the opportunity she quickly pushed Bill after her.

"I'll take care of my school shopping, don't worry." He looked about to protest so she sped off calling to him after a larger distance separated the two. "I'll meet you guys in two hours at the Floo Station!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Harry, not Draco... and if I have copied some other author besides J.K. Rowling then I will give credit where credit is due_

_Warnings: This is slash, you know boy meets boy, boy kisses boy, boy loves boy... slash. Oh, and yes there is a Veela Draco in this fic, but it's not the main thing in the fic, I swear. It's rated M, well firstly because I don't really get the rating system and secondly because there will be heavy stuff later in the story and also there is some Hermione bashing, she's a right old bitch in this story. _

_A/N sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be much longer; I've just been running a bit behind lately. There is no beta for this chapter, sorry. I hope you enjoy this and thank you for all the reviews. _

**Seventh Year**

**Chapter 8**

After his flight around the Quidditch Pitch, Harry felt invigorated. All his senses were alert. As he walked to his room his thoughts returned to the mysterious door that lead to the other occupants of the dungeon. What if he just took another peek? Surly nothing bad could happen from that, he was in Hogwarts after all. Trying to ignore the thoughts of all the other times he had been in Hogwarts and in danger he entered his room.

Nothing about the door suggested evilness; it looked like a normal everyday door. He took a step closer, waiting to see if anything would happen. Nothing did, so he walked up to the door and swung it open. He stepped in looking around, everything look as it had before.

Not even bothering with Snape's room, he did not want to see him and passing over Draco Malfoy's he headed over to Lucius Malfoy's. He hoped that if he could open the door that he would not see the man but he preferred him to the son at the moment. Draco was too much of a… he closed off all thoughts concerning the other boy and tried concentrating on the door instead.

He had been told by many people that his curiosity would be the end of him, but he doubted even Hermione could resist the temptation that this presented. She would have researched and dissected everything possible about this enchanted hallway. Though he knew she would have run to Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore the second she was unable to find anything. She was so different from Ron and him that Harry found it difficult to think of ever becoming friends with her. Thoughts of one his former closest friend clouded his mind with anger and hurt before he once again closed off all thoughts but the door.

He felt along the door frame, not really knowing what he was looking for. All he could feel was smooth slightly warm wood, nothing out of the ordinary.

/Open for me/ he hissed in Parseltongue hoping that he would find the secret there. Nothing. Not expecting anything he reached for the door knob, maybe Fred and George were right wizards did tend to rely on magic to get them through everything.

Instead of nothing a blast of, what he could only describe as electricity, rush through him. After the initial shock he felt a warmth almost caring feeling flow over him. He stepped back, frankly he was frighten. Why the hell did a door with Lucius Malfoy's, Death Eater and Azkaban Escapee, name on it give him a warm fuzzy feeling? He decided that he might have to ask someone about this, forget it existed or something cause he could not deal with this. Just as he passed Draco's door, he felt something pull him toward it.

He stood in front his hand reaching out for the door knob, he felt the same electricity rush through him, but this time instead of a warm fuzzy almost parental feeling afterward he felt something that he never had before. It reached out to him pulsing through his veins making his head dizzy and his throat contract painfully.

This time when he reached to push open the door, once he had controlled himself, it opened its self with a loud click. He stared at the unlocked door.

Harry walked carefully into the room, not really knowing what he expected to find. He glanced about looking for anyone, he found no one. The room was almost exactly like his, except this one had a lot more personal things. It looked more lived in then his and much larger. He ran his hand along the tan couch. His eyes scanned the room once more before he began to search. This was a chance he could not give up. In the back of his mind his conscience screamed that this was an invasion of privacy, Harry's more devilish side quietly whispered in his ear that this was a good way to find out where Malfoy's loyalties lied, also it would be good to get some dirt on Malfoy senior too.

He started at the desk, was there a better place to start snooping? He didn't know, he pulled open the top desk drawing. Nothing suspicious it was filled with candy quills, normal quills that had Draco Malfoy engraved on them, and various colored inks. The next draw yielded the same results, this time with bits of parchment and curiously a Muggle notebook. Harry picked the black notebook up about to read it when thought of someone reading his notebooks made him put it back. Even though he was here looking for evidence he could not lower himself to reading someone's journal, not yet anyway. He made a mental note on where it was located before turning to the bookshelf.

He scanned the leather bound books, many were Potions texts and few Defense books were scattered about too. But no Dark Arts books were presented, not that he thought the Malfoy's would have their private collection of Dark Arts books out in the open for anyone to see. He again felt curiosity when he found something from the Muggle world in the Death Eater in training's room. Classic Muggle literature and modern horror some of the many Harry could see. He left the bookshelf with a bemused expression on his face.

He could understand the notebook, that was more practical then parchment but the Muggle reading material? Who was this guy? Harry decided to leave; he was worried that someone would walk in on him. But just before he reached the hallway entrance a shelf through the next room caught his eye. He debated for a moment finally walked over to the other room, just for a minute he reminded himself.

A muggle radio lay in the midst of millions, it seemed of CDs. He could see all types of genres Rock, Rap, Country, and Classical everything that he could think of was represented. His hands closed on an Oasis CD, where had Malfoy gotten these? More importantly why had he?

As he was studying the new find the door from the outside opened. Harry spun around but could not see anyone yet, they were in the other room. He pushed himself against the wall, trying to quiet his breathing.

"Draco you had to drink the Potion. It was best for you and him." Harry heard a snort.

"No it is not, I know what's best for me and my mate." Mate? Harry leaned in closer trying to hear every word.

"Draco, don't push me." Even Harry heard the coldness in that tone. All was silent then Harry heard Malfoy laughing, if a bit cruelly.

"Now you're sounding like Mother." Harry quickly hid himself in the nearest door when her heard footsteps approaching.

"That was a low blow." This time the coldness was replaced with amusement.

"Sorry Father, I know." Harry looked around at the new room, a bathroom. How was he going to get out of here? He looked for a window, but then he remembered that he was in the dungeons. He threw himself into the shower just as he heard the door creek.

"I'm just going to take a shower, and then I have a meeting to go to." Draco called out.

"What meeting?" His father answered.

"You know the one, besides that potion makes me feel dirty." Harry looked toward the ceiling, praying to whatever god there was to not let Draco find him. He was rewarded, just as Draco entered the room another voice entered the room.

"Draco, you don't have time. Theodore and Ms. Weasley are waiting for you." Snape called out stopping Draco from continuing. Harry heard a sigh and thankfully the blond left the room. He waited a few minutes and when he was sure that no one was left in the room he lifted his legs over the tubs side. As his feet hit the floor a large hand landed on his shoulder.

"Young Mr. Potter, what may I ask are you doing in my son's shower?" there was a twinkle in his eyes, one that reminded him strangely of Albus Dumbledore.

"Er… I was just…. I got lost?" the other man raised a thin blond eyebrow.

"Lost?" his voice was soft and cold.

"Yeah… I've got to go now." Harry struggled past the man, trying to get to the door.

"Mr. Potter, I have something that could be of an interest to you." Harry turned his head back.

"What?" he knew this could be a trick of some sort but something in the other man's voice told him he was for real. He waited as Malfoy senior reached into his pocket. He pulled out an old bit of parchment.

"What's this?" Harry asked as the parchment was passed on to him.

"An invitation." The paper was blank.

"To what?"

"That, Mr. Potter, is for you to decide." Harry looked up utterly bewildered.

"What?" Lucius Malfoy only smiled at him while he led him out of the room.

"I hope to be seeing you soon, Mr. Potter." The door closed in Harry's face. Harry glared at the door but then remembered that Malfoy had a meeting with Theodore, who he could only assume was Theodore Nott and Ginny. He decided that he would have to know what was going on at that meeting.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked out of Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry with a slight smile on his face. He knew that his mate had been in the bathroom, which had been the reason he wanted to take a shower just to see what his mate would do. His father however had gone and ruined it all, the potion that they had forced him to take hindered his ability to control his mate.

The Potion was said to help a Veela control himself around his or her mate. Though as far as Draco could tell the only thing that it did was make it so his mate could go on not knowing him. That was unacceptable however he did know that he had other engagements that needed to be tended too. Ginny and Theo were one.

What was he going to tell them? They expected an answer. He slipped past the gate of the school, his eyes trained to the forest beside him. He should Apperate but he thought he needed the exercise to clear out his head.

He did not know what he was going to do about Harry. His father had not been very much help either, insisting that he not worry about it. How could he not worry about his mate? He was in his blood, in his heart, in his mind, Harry was everywhere and there was nothing that he could do about it.

SO lost in his thoughts about Harry he did not notice that he had reached the Apparation Station at Hogsmead.

"Mr. Malfoy what can I do for you?" A man's voice, the wizard who ran the station said. Draco looked at the man's curly dark brown hair.

"I would like to visit Diagon Alley." The man gave him a little wink of appreciation before he nodded his head.

"See you latter." He called out as Draco disappeared.

"Draco!" Ginny's thin arms wrapped around him as soon as he appeared.

"I'm so sorry that I could not talk last time we saw each other." She released him as a discrete cough sounded form behind him. Draco looked to Theodore Nott standing behind them with a wide smile on his face.

"How are you doing?" he asked. Theo nodded his head.

"Good. We're not here to talk about us now are we?" he asked, as Ginny twined her arms around her boyfriend's waist.

TBC

At least you know who Ginny's been with all this time, right? Sorry again that this is so short.


End file.
